I Think We're Alone Now
by strong.independent.catwoman
Summary: Manhattan Special Victims Unit takes a toil on people's lives. Years after law school, Sonny Carisi comes face to face with an old flame that is the new ADA to replace Rafael Barba. Valorie Xavier is a bright eyed attorney with a complicated past that comes to light during an investigation of the rape of a fourteen year old girl.
1. Hello, again

The elevator climbed to this destination slower than intended. The numbers on the screen above the buttons changed every few seconds. Staring at them didn't make them move any faster. The woman in the elevator rolled her multicolored eyes as she heaved out a sigh. She checked her phone for new messages and replied to open emails. Two minutes past before the loud single chimed and the sliding doors opened to a brightly lit hallway. The woman stepped out as the elevator closed behind her. She started in a stride down the hall, tucking her Prada purse under her arm.

Her heels clicked against the tile floors. She caught some unwanted attention from a few men that she past. Not that she was surprised. Her black pencil skirt hugged her curves and her blush blouse was low cut. Her matching black blazer slung over her shoulders. Under her skirt, she wore fishnet stockings that showed off her long, lightly tanned legs. A long main of auburn waves cascaded down her back. At the end of the hall, was a sign for the department she needed to be in; "Manhattan: Special Victims Unit".

Her rainbow eyes sparkled as she turned the corner. Four desks sat organized in a clump in the middle of the squad room. Computers hummed, and phones rang continuously. Officers were scattered throughout the station, hustling people in and out of cells and interrogation rooms. Two detectives stood next to their desks, talking about a case they just solved. The male detective was dark skinned, with a shaved head and a slight goatee. His face was intense, but his eyes were kind. His partner was a shorter blonde woman. She was wearing a nice dress suit with a flowing white blouse.

The blonde turned to look at the woman that just walked into their workplace. Her smiling face turned to concern, suddenly. She walked over to her.

"Can I help you, miss?" she said, her voice laced with a slight southern accent.

"I'm here to see Lieutenant Benson."

The blonde detective nodded. "Okay. Right these way, miss." She led the woman into an office. A tall, middle age woman was watching an interrogation from behind a two-way mirror. Another detective was in the box with a man that looked like he had been in there for a while because his eyes were sunken and tired. The detective was facing away from the window, so no one on the other side could see his face.

The woman at the window turned to look at the women that entered the office.

"Lieutenant," the blonde stated. "There's someone here that asked for you?"

The redhead extended her hand to the lieutenant for a greeting. "Former Brooklyn ADA, Valorie Xavier." They shook hands.

"Lieutenant Olivia Benson. Might I ask why a Brooklyn ADA is here?"

Valorie smiled. "Jack McCoy called me a few days ago. With everything that happened with Barba, he wanted a 'fresh, young type' to handle your cases from now on. And I like to know who I'll be working with."

"You said your name was Valorie Xavier? Why is that name so familiar?"

"I guess it's hard to keep a low profile after becoming the youngest female ADA in the tri-state. But I will do my best tackling Manhattan."

"You seem very confident Miss. Xavier. But in our experience, ADA's don't stick around long enough to make a lasting impression."

The young woman smiled, "Please, call me Val. Everyone does. And I do intend to stay for the long run." Valorie's attention turned to the window of the interrogation room. She gave Olivia an apologetic look. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Oh. No. Don't worry about that. My people are good at their jobs. I trust them to do this without me babysitting."

The two men in the room concluded their conversation. The detective finally turned to the window. A stern look on his face but his icy blue eyes where proud with success. Valorie caught her breath and a shock traveled down her spine as the familiarity of his face. A strong jaw and pouting lips she remembered all too well. His dirty blond hair gelled back to keep curls out of his face. Valorie bit her lip to hide her smirk.

"This schmuck talks a big game, but he folds like a cheep suit," he announced with a thick Staten Island accent in his voice. "Confessed to everything."

Olivia hastily interrupted the young detective. "Carisi, I'd like you to meet ADA Xavier. She'll be taking over our cases for now on."

Carisi turned and quickly froze at the sight of the young woman. His pale green eyes went wide with surprise. Valorie's rainbow orbs glistened at the sight of the detective. The disbelief on the man's face warmed her heart and sent a smile to her lips.

"Sonny," she chimed. "Long time, huh?"

Sonny stuttered, caught off guard by the confidence in her voice. "H-hey, Val." He paused, flashing a small smile. Hastily, he thought of an excuse to leave the awkward situation. "I'm sorry, Lieu," he looked to Lieutenant Benson. "But I should really see about the D.N.A."

"Of course, Carisi," Benson said.

"It was nice seeing you again, Sonny."

As he passed Valorie, she saw the green of his eyes flicker up and down her body, lingering on her legs as he closed the door behind him. Benson chuckled lightly. "I've never seen Carisi flustered like that." The officer cocked an eyebrow at the counselor. "It seemed like you knew each other?"

Valorie smiled shyly. "We went to Fordham law school together. I didn't really expect him to talk about it or anything." Her gazed lingered on the doorway. She had remembered Sonny mentioning his job during casual conversation at a late-night study section. She would've thought he would move on after passing the bar. But seeing her effect on an old flame, caused butterflies of excitement to form in her stomach.

"I shouldn't keep you from your work. I just came by to inform you that I am a very hands-on attorney. And I am forth and willing to help out with cases as much as I can."

Olivia blinked with shock but gave an amused and thankful smile. "Well, I'm glad to hear that. We're short staffed here. So, the extra help is appreciated, but I don't want it to get in the way of your work with the DA, Ms. Xavier."

"That's what paralegals are for, Lieutenant. And please, call me Valorie."

"Of course, Valorie."

The ring of a small bell chimed through the quiet air. Valorie quickly checked her phone to see a text message flash on the screen.

"I'm sorry, Lieutenant," Valorie gestured with her phone. "I guess the boys at the D.A.'s office like to keep tabs on the 'rookie' from Brooklyn, they want me back to go over some case files."

"I understand, Valorie. I'll walk you out."

Olivia walked out from behind her desk. Opening the door to the bullpen of desks outside, Valorie thanked her and they walked out of the office together. As they made their way to the hallway, Olivia was stopped by one of the patrol officers. The officer was holding a cuffed man by the arm and explained that the man was accused of fondling woman on the subway and would only talk to the person in charge.

Olivia sighed, "Okay. Take him to Interrogation one. I'll be there shortly. I'm sorry, Valorie, but I have to take care of this."

The young woman smiled and nodded, "Oh, no worries. Duty calls."

The Lieutenant rushed a farewell and turned to the interrogation rooms. Valorie left soon after, heading to the elevator down the hall. She glanced down at the text messages on her phone, answering a few of them, ignoring the others. She huffed and tapped her foot, waiting for the tediously slow lift to reach its destination.

"All those tax dollars, you think they could spring for some better elevators." A familiar voice greeted her as she waited. Her lips curled into a smile and she glanced over at the detective. His dark blue waistcoat was slender on her body. His tailored suits always looked extremely good on him.

The metal doors slide open and Sonny offered for Valorie to enter first.

"Bold of you to think bureaucracy to work in the favor of the little guy, detective."

He chuckled and stood next to her in the small chamber.

"You haven't changed, Val."

"Is that an attempt of a pick-up line? I remember you being more charming than that, Sonny."

He turned to face her. "Oh, you think I'm charming?"

Valorie blushed slightly but kept a flirtatious smile. "I think you're Italian. It's in your nature to be a flirt. All the girls at Fordham were always falling over themselves for your attention. Not that you ever gave them any."

"Yeah. I had my eye on a fiery redhead."

Her smile spread to her eyes, filling them with joy.

"Should I be flattered? You are the one that kept suggesting the study groups."

Sonny ran a hand through his dirty blond hair. It was his turn to blush. She continued. "Law school wasn't that long ago, Sonny. Did you think I would forget about you?"

He shook his head. "Never. But we lost touch after the Bar. I meant to call you, but…"

"I know. I don't blame you."

The elevator doors opened to a busy precinct lobby. "We're both busy people, Sonny. I don't expect either of us to have time for a relationship." Valorie marched to the front door, with Sonny close on her heels.

"T-that's not what I meant, Val. I just don't want you to get the wrong idea about me."

She stopped in her tracks, smugly. "And what idea would that be, Sonny?"

He was caught off guard. "That I was just looking for a one-time fling. And I wasn't."

"I don't think that little of you, Sonny." Her face was bright as she walked out into the lively spring day. "You know where to find me, Dominick."

Sonny blinked, smiling as he watched her walk down the street. Valorie was an interesting woman. What little time they spent together; he couldn't get much information about her life. At least, about her early life before law school. Not that he didn't want to know. He would try to make small talk during the breaks they had at their study groups. The most she would say is that she grew up in the East Village and she used to study ballet at a prestigious school in Manhattan, before studying law. Nothing about her family or anything personal. Just a little harmless flirting that lead to something more for one night after their last study group.

Sonny, Valorie, and a few of their classmates went out to celebrate the last night of classes. Little by little the group disbanded until it was just the two of them. sonny was nursing a beer, not wanting to get drunk that night, while Valorie just ordered a club soda. One of the other guys in their group teased her about coming to a bar and not ordering any alcohol; leading to a heated debate about the connection between the social normativity of getting drunk in bars with the peer pressure of going home with a person just because you pay for their drinks.

So, around ten or so that night, he and Valorie were alone at the bar. Both flirting and laughing until she suggested to go back to her place. Sonny knew she wasn't drunk, she wanted to spend the night with him, but he was still cautious and a gentleman until they got to her apartment. And he was positive of what she wanted when her lips were on his as soon as they got through her front door. Valorie pushed him against the wooden panel, her hands quickly unbuttoning his work shirt and his own tangling in the waves of bright auburn hair. It was a short journey to her bedroom, followed by hours of touching, kissing, and moaning between the two of them. Then laying breathless and staring at the ceiling.

Her exhausted giggle still rang like church bells in his ears. How could something so innocent like her laugh stick with him for so many years?

And then their hearts sank at the sound of a ringing cellphone. Groaning, they both reached for their respective devices. Sonny sighed and answered a call from Olivia.

"Alright, Lieu. Be right over."

Valorie cocked her eyebrow in curiosity, her dark grey sheets pulled up to cover her chest. Sonny gave an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Val. I hate to leave so soon, but it's work. I gotta go."

She took his hand to silence him. "It's alright, Sonny. This was fun. Talk to you later?"

He smiled. "Yeah. I'll call you." And he kissed her on the forehead. Quickly, getting dressed he said one final goodbye before walking out the door.

Sonny saw her one more time during the exam. They shared an acknowledging smile. But no words or conversation. And then they fell out of touch after that. He never saw her again until she walked into the squad room. She looked confident and radiant. Intimidating and kind-hearted. Absolutely perfect. He scolded himself for not keeping in touch. What would his life be like if he did? He'd have to make up for lost time

Sonny was halfway to the Medical examiners office when he got a call.

"Carisi… When?... yeah, on my way"

And the day goes on like normal.


	2. Foster

"Just tell me what happened, Tiffy," Benson asked the young girl that sat on the hospital bed.

Her face was red from crying and a cut swelled her bottom lip. Benson and Carisi were called to Mercy hospital by the nursing staff. A young girl was admitted to the emergency room with burses and vaginal trauma. She was found lying on the steps of a townhouse that was her group home, by one of her brothers. Carisi was in the hallway questioning the brother while Benson gained Tiffy's trust.

"Um, I'm trying to remember," Tiffy mumbled. "It was just getting dark and I was walking home from the theatre. It's just a couple blocks from home, and I've done it before. I was turning the corner on east fifth street. I had to be at least a block away when he grabbed me and dragged me into the alleyway next to the bodega. He hit me and put a hand over my mouth. He said, 'Don't scream or you'll regret it'. Then, um, he pushed me against the wall and," she paused, inhaling deeply. "And he pulled my tights down. I tried to fight him off, but he caught my arms and I couldn't move."

Tiffy burst into sobs.

"I'm sorry," she blubbered.

Olivia calmed her. "It's okay, Tiffy. You're doing very well. Is there anything you can tell me about him? Did you see his face at all during the attack? Or Remember something odd about him, like a tattoo or how his voice sounds, a smell?"

The girl squinted her eyes in thought. Raising her eyebrows in recollection, she said, "Yeah, I saw his face."

"You saw his face?" Benson exclaimed in surprise.

"Yes. When he left, he told me not to look, but I don't think he saw me. I saw his reflection in a car window. He was white, and his face was thin with stubble. Average height and his arms were covered in grey tattoos. They looked messy, like they were done at home or prison or something like that."

Benson was writing notes on her notepad and gave a satisfied nod. "Good. Good. Do you think you could guess his age?"

Tiffy nodded, "he was old, like forties maybe."

"Okay. Thank you, Tiffy. You did great. I'm going to let you rest while we wait for your parents. And then we'll have to do a rape-kit, but it's not going to hurt, I promise."

"Okay."

Olivia smiled and turned to leave. She sighed and walked into the bright hospital lighting in the hallway.

"I can't believe this happened," Mickie said in disbelief. "I should've been there. I should've protected her."

Sonny stood in the waiting room with Tiffy's older brother, Mickie, to ask a few questions.

"I understand you're upset, Mickie. But I need to know where you were before you found Tiffy."

Mickie calmed down enough to answer his questions. "I was home with my younger siblings and my girlfriend, Gen."

"And your foster parents, Selena and Misha? Where were they?"

"It's Wednesday. So, they stay late at the center to help with midweek Mass. They usually come home around eight-thirty to put the younger kids to bed." He paused, "Oh, God. They should be here."

Sonny raised his hand, "we called them and they're on their way. Don't worry. Just keep going."

Mickie sniffled. "Well, it was getting late. Tiffy's usually home from her theatre class at seven. Gen agreed to watch the others and I went out to look for her. she was curled up on the stoop, crying. She told me she was raped. I called an uber to take her to the E. R. and asked Gen to watch the kids."

"Mickie," a deep male voice called from the end of the hallway. Two middle aged adults came rushing down the corridor. The man was a Samoan with dark hair that was tied back. Next to him was a Latina woman with medium long hair and tan face. Worry was in both of their eyes. "What happened? Is Tiffy alright?"

The teenage boy broke down in front of the couple. "I'm so sorry, Misha." The large man embraced the boy. "I should've been there for her."

"No, Mickie. It's not your fault."

Sonny interjected, "Mr. and Mrs. Feresa?"

"Yes?"

"I'm detective Carisi. I just have a few questions to ask you."

"Of course," Selena chimed. "What can we do for you, detective?"

"I need to know if you've seen anyone suspicious around Tiffy lately? Around school or walking home?"

The Feresa's wrinkled their foreheads. "No, I don't think so," Selena mumbled. "I really don't know."

"Okay. Any change in behavior?"

Misha shook his head. "No, nothing. Tiffy's had a hard childhood but she's always been positive."

"A hard childhood?"

"Yes," Selena explained. "Tiffy came to us when she was nine. Her parents were junkies. He mother overdosed and her father is serving a life sentence in Attica. We might not be her real parents, but she is every bit our daughter as if her was our own blood."

"I understand, Mrs. Feresa."

Olivia marched down the hall for Tiffy's room. The Feresa's eagerly awaited her news. "Mr. and Mrs. Feresa, I'm Lieutenant Benson. I promise, we will find the man that did this to your daughter."

"Thank you, Lieutenant," Misha said. "Is it alright to go and see her?"

"Yes, of course. We do need you consent to perform a pelvic exam and a rape-kit."

"Whatever it takes to help her."

"We'll be in touch," she said, handing Misha her business card. "Call us if anything else comes up."

They nodded and rushed to Tiffy's room.

Benson and Carisi turned to exit the emergency room. "What did Tiffy say?"

"She's a tough kid. She'll make it. Gave a description of the perp. Average height, white, with grey sleeve tattoos on his arms. She saw his face and is willing to work with a sketch artist."

"Rollins and Fin are at the crime scene with CSU. I'll call to check on security cameras and traffic cams in the area."

Olivia pulled her phone out of her pocket. "I'll call Xavier."

Sonny stopped in his tracks. "Y-you're calling Valorie?"

The Lieutenant turned to face the detective. "Something wrong, Carisi? I thought you two were friends?"

"Y-yeah, sure."

Olivia paused, "Uh huh. Okay, Carisi. Why don't you talk to Valorie and you two can look through that footage at the time of Tiffy's rape?"

"Copy that, Lieutenant."

Valorie sat at her desk in her large office, staring at the ringing landline with her hands folded under her chin. Every day, at two in the afternoon, exactly, the phone would ring on and off for fifteen minutes. Valorie was terrified to hear the voice on the other end. What could he have to say to her after all these years, all this pain?

She steadily reached for the phone, hesitating. A knock at the door, paired with the sudden halt of the ringing, shocked her back into reality.

"It's open,"

Her assistant, Carmen, opened the door and peaked her head in. "Detective Carisi is here to see you."

Carmen let the detective past into the office. Valorie stood behind her desk. Her silk, lavender blouse ruffled under the black blazer of her pant suit. Her fiery curls were clipped into a messy bun. She couldn't help the flutter of nerves that awoke within her when she saw him. Why did he have to look stunning in those suits he wore? A friendly smile graced her lips, which he returned, bashfully.

"Sonny," Valorie chimed as Carmen closed the door. "You sure know how to keep a girl waiting."

Sonny chuckled at her humor. It was true. It had been almost a month since he last saw her in the squad room. He must've started a million messages to her and erased them all.

"You know how this job can be, Val. Barely enough free time."

She smirked, "What can I do for you, Sonny?"

"We could use your help on a case. Liv said she called you."

"Yeah. And Stone is being a real hard ass about getting through Barba's old case files. Of course, they would put the busy work on the new girl." She gestured to the piles of paperwork that cluttered her desk. She sighed, "so, take as much time as you need."

"I'd hate to take your attention away from such important work, but I could use some fresh eyes on the footage that TARU salvaged from the bodega across the street from the alley where Tiffy was assaulted. It's in your old neck of the woods, maybe you could notice something?"

Their conversation was interrupted by the harsh, high-pitched ringing of the office landline. Valorie groaned, picking up the receiver and harshly slamming it back down.

"Anyone you needed to talk to?" Sonny asked curiously.

She met his eyes cautiously, "Um, no. Just telemarketer calls."

"Well, looks to me like you could use a coffee break. You still drink those silly espresso cold coffee things?"

Valorie displayed a look of fake hurt and grasped dramatically at her heart.

"How dare you disrespect my precious cold brews like this, Sonny."

He laughed. "I just don't see how those can keep you awake like regular coffee."

"They have like twice as much caffeine as your hot bean water."

He shrugged, a teasing smirk still on his lips. "Agree to disagree?"

Valorie chuckled, unclipping her waves of auburn to cascade down her back. She pointed at the detective with her hairclip. "Just for that, Carisi, you're paying for one."

He nodded his head towards the door. "C'mon, doll," the nickname slipped out without Sonny noticing, but it brought a light blush to Valorie's cheeks. "There's a café a couple blocks from here that's private enough to talk about the case."

"Plan on sneaking me past Stone's office?"

Sonny leaned over her desk. He whispered, "I don't think he'll mind me stealing you away for one afternoon."

Valorie smirked. "Always a charmer, aren't you, Sonny?"

He grinned, cocking his eyebrow at the attorney.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Wait for me outside. Let me grab my purse."

Sonny sauntered out of her office. Leaning against the entryway, he caught a glimpse of Valorie pulling her black leather Prada bag out from under her desk. Normally, that kind of thing wouldn't grab his attention, but there was a flash of color that grasped his eye. A short silk scarf was tied around the handle. It was a faded bright red with soft pink ovals on the material. Sonny recognized it. She had worn the same scarf on her bag back in law school.

She was packing up some case files into her purse when the phone rang one last time. Valorie answered without hesitation.

"Xavier," she paused. "No, I won't except the charges." Then it was quiet.

Sonny thought he heard her sniffle a few times before he heard her heels against the hardwood floor. She closed the door to her office with a small smile on her face. "You coming, handsome?"

"After you?"

Valorie giggled as they passed Carmen. "Hold my calls until I get back, please and thank you." She paused. "And, if he asks, tell Stone I'm in a meeting."

Carmen nodded, "Of course, Val."

She turned back to Sonny and gestured down the hallway.

"C'mon. You owe me a cold brew, mister."

"Alright. Alright."

One short walk and a couple of coffee's later, Sonny and Valorie sat at a table in the back corner facing the front window of the café. Valorie watched the footage of the alleyway on Sonny's tablet.

"So, this guy pulls her into the alley of the bodega on 2nd Ave and East 7th street, four blocks away from her group home on East 11th." Sonny explained. "No footage inside the alley, but the perp emerges back onto the street ten minutes later at 6:45 and runs towards Thompkins square park."

"And Tiffy comes out right after, tights gone, and runs the opposite way to her home?"

"Yeah. Her foster brother finds her at 8:10 outside on the stoop."

Valorie paused the video when she was able to get a clear look at the perp's face. Zooming in, she could see that he was a white male with short, dark brown hair. His eyes where wild and there were picked scars on his cheeks. Like Tiffy said, his arms where covered in sleeves of faded tattoos.

"Any DNA on the rape kit?"

"Semen and traces of saliva on her face. Still waiting on the DNA to come back through CODIS. But it's most likely an ex-con. Rollins is looking for any open cases with the same M.O."

Valorie pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. Her nose wrinkled and she unconsciously rested her chin against her hand as she read the initial statements.

Sonny smiled warmly at the cute look on her focused features. She shifted her eyes towards him and gave an embarrassed smile.

"What?"

"Nothing. You just got that look on you."

She raised an eyebrow but continued to smile. "What look?"

"That cute look you do when you concentrate."

Valorie nudged his shoulder. "Oh, shut up, loser."

Their shared laughter was cut short by Sonny's cell-phone ringing suddenly in his pocket.

"Carisi," he answered. "Hey, Sarge. Whatcha got?" Valorie sipped her coffee, listening quickly to the phone conversation next to her. "Already? Okay, I'll be right there."

Sonny placed the phone back in his jacket pocket. "DNA and face recognition came back. Guy's name is Johnny D'amico. Collared for drug use and aggravated sexual assault five years ago. Plead guilty and did his bid upstate in Greenhaven Correctional. Got paroled two months ago."

"Fin contact the P.O?"

"Johnny never checked in with his P.O. and they don't have a last known address or next of ken. All they got is the halfway house he was living in before he got picked up the first time."

"Halfway house near Thompkins square?"

"Yeah. Loo's sending the Sargent and Rollins down there now. She wants us both at the squad room to talk to the vic and do a photo I.D."

"Of course," Valorie chimed, gathering the papers scattered around the table.

Sonny held the door open for her and they walked down the sidewalk together.

"Can I give you a ride to the station?"

Valorie smiled, "Thought you'd never ask."

Sonny and Valorie entered the squad room together. Olivia met them outside her office.

"Carisi. Val. Tiffy's here with her parents to I.D. D'amico. Why don't you two join them with a photo array while Fin and Rollins are picking him up from his half-way house."

"You got it, Lieutenant," Sonny gestured for Valorie to follow him to the children's room.

Valorie saw a girl, no more than fourteen years old, sitting in between her foster parents. Her bright red hair was tied back into a braid. Her vivid blue eyes looked like ice in contrast to her pale skin.

The older woman smiled kindly at the young girl. "Hello, Tiffy." She started calmly. "My name's Val and this is my friend, Sonny."

"Hi," the young girl greeted in a soft voice.

Val smiled kindly. "I'm going to do all I can to make sure whoever did this gets put away. And, if you're up for it, Sonny and I want to show you some pictures. You tell us if you can recognize anyone, okay?"

Tiffy nodded, "Okay."

Sonny opened his tablet to several pictures of similar male faces. He sat it on the table.

"Alright, Tiffy." Sonny started. "Just look through the pictures and tell us if you know anyone."

Tiffy nodded in understanding. She looked through the tablet. Skipping past three or four before stopping at D'amico's mugshot. She was silent, her breathing hitched at the sight of his face. The man next to her, her foster father, leaned in.

"It's okay, Tif. You can do it."

She looked up at Valorie and Sonny. She sniffled and pointed to the picture on the tablet.

"Him. He's the guy that raped me."

Valorie gave the tablet to Sonny, who took the identification out to Olivia.

"You did great, Tiffy," Valorie assured her.

Sonny knocked on the door. "Hey, Val. One second?"

"Yeah. Okay." She looked to the girl. "I'll be right back, Tiffy."

She left the room, closing the door behind her. "What's up?"

"Rollins just called. They picked up D'amico and apparently he had a lot to say."

"What do you mean? He confessed already? C-could there be other victims?"

"No other DNA hits on any open cases. But that doesn't mean much. Liv's going to get as much as she can to back up Tiffy's side and anything else she can remember."

Olivia called from the interview room. "Val?"

Her attention went to the Lieutenant.

"Tiffy says she wants to talk to you."

Valorie hurried back into the room. Tiffy's face perked up. "I remember you."

"Remember me from where, Tiffy?"

"You used to dance at the studio on East 10th street."

Val smiled, "Yeah. I did. A long time ago."

"I saw you practicing when I was walking home from kindergarten. I thought you looked so beautiful. And I wanted to be just like you."

"Do you dance?"

Tiffy nodded. "Why did you stop?"

Valorie sighed. "I got hurt. Sometimes when dancers get older, they can't perform the way they used to. I hurt the muscles in my hip and ankle." She paused. "I still dance, sometimes. But it helped me become a lawyer."

Tiffy smiled, but sadness was in her eyes. "The man that…he won't get away with it, will he?"

Valorie shook her head, "Not if I have anything to say about it. I promise, Tiffy."

"Can we go now?" the Latina woman said eagerly. "Tiffy has dance rehearsal tonight and we don't want her to be late."

"Yeah," Sonny chimed in. "Oh course, Mrs. Feresa. We'll be in touch."

"It was very nice to meet you, Tiffy," Valorie said sweetly. "We can talk more later, okay?"

"Okay," Tiffy softly said as she and her parents left the room.

Valorie sighed, holding her head in her hands. The weight of guilt sat heavily on her shoulders. She felt the warmth of a hand on her back.

"You okay, Val?"

She glanced next to her to Sonny, who had taken a seat on the chair next to her. "Yeah," She paused. "She just reminds me of… myself." Valorie shook her head. "The cases with children never get easier, do they?"

"In my experience, no. But that is part of the job and the reward is…. Priceless."

Valorie smiled halfheartedly. "Have you always been so hopeful?"

"Becoming more and more so each day."

She looked into his kind blue eyes. A warmth spread through her chest. She always felt that with him. Valorie was beginning to think this crush was getting out of hand. Not that their current relationship was unprofessional. They had flirted back in law school enough to make a connection. It's not like she's never considered a romantic relationship with Sonny. She certainly wouldn't reject it.

"Sonny…"

A knock interrupted and they separated, not realizing how close they had become in the passing time.

Fin opened the door. "Hope I'm not interrupting something? D'amico's ready to talk."

"Alright. Be right there." Fin left down the hall.

"Mind if I stay and watch you work?" Valorie inquired as they left the room.

Sonny smiled. "Stone not missing you, yet?"

"I'm sure it's easier for D'amico to make a deal with the DA that's already here. Besides it's my case now anyways. Might as well be there for everything, right?"

"Fair enough. I'll be sure to put on a good show for you then."

Valorie giggled, "Don't you always, Sonny?"

Sonny lead her down the hallway with a hand on the small of her back. They chatted and recalled anecdotes from the past. And ignoring the looks they got from the people they passed. Just enjoying each other's company on the way.


	3. La vie en rose

A stringy pale man sat at the cold metal table, a dark hood covering his face. Sonny circled the table and harshly ripped the garment off his head.

"You're going down for this, Johnny. So, I suggest you start talking."

Johnny scoffed. "I don't know what you're talking about, man."

"Yes, you do, Johnny. We've got you on surveillance. We've got your DNA. And your fourteen-year-old victim identified you. Even if you don't confess, DNA doesn't lie."

"I know my rights. I don't have to talk to you, right?"

"Now, that just makes you look bad. You shouldn't be worried if you got nothing to hide?"

"Look, it's not like that."

"Then what was it like?"

"Pretty girl walking alone at night. What did she think was going to happen?"

Sonny scowled at the man. "So, you assaulted her?"

"….Yeah. I did."

Olivia and Valorie watched from the window.

"That was easy," Olivia said.

"A little too easy," Valorie said, her voice full of suspicion.

Their attention was back to the interview.

"Look, when I was in Green Haven. I met someone that could help me out of prison."

"Someone on the inside?" Sonny asked.

Johnny shook his head. "Nah. He was some lawyer. Said I could get a reduced sentence if I did some favors for him."

"What kind of favors?"

"Moving drugs, money, girls. To parties on the upper east side."

Sonny sighed. "You trying to make a deal? This has nothing to do with the rape. So, what are you getting at?"

"If I plead guilty, can I get protection?"

Valorie exhaled the breath she didn't know she was holding. "That's my que." She opened the door and stepped into the interview room. "That entirely depends on how valuable your information is."

Johnny cast his eyes up and down Valorie's figure. He sat up straighter and unconsciously fixed his hair. "Who are you?"

"Valorie Xavier."

"You my lawyer?"

"Sorry, but I don't represent scumbags."

He frowned and slumped back into his chair. "What do you want?"

"You have information on an ongoing sex trafficking ring. Though you are low level, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt."

"Then I think I need a lawyer?"

"Of course, Mr. D'amico. While you wait for a public defender, I'm sure the cage is very comfortable."

The uniformed officers came back in and took the perp to a holding cell.

"You believe this guy might actually have something to say?" Sonny asked.

"He's looking at twenty-five years minimum. If his information leads to something, I can give him a deal for fifteen. Only if it leads to a conviction. Either way, we don't lose."

Sonny followed her out of the room.

"Look Val, I'm not doubting you."

"I never said you were."

"But how can you be certain what he's saying could actually lead to something?"

"I seriously doubt D'amico is bright enough to make up a sex trafficking ring to get a lighter sentence. And if he is, he's more of a moron than I thought."

"How are you going to do this then?"

"I'll convict the rape charge out of court and Johnny with go into protective custody while cooperating on the trafficking investigation that Stone will handle. Anything else, detective?"

Sonny smirked. "You're pretty smart, you know that?"

Valorie laughed. "Back to flattering?"

"Can't have you being mad at me." Sonny leaned against the wall.

"Awe. Who said I was mad?"

"No one. I just hate it with you're not smiling."

She grinned. "You're sweet, Sonny."

"I actually wanted to ask if you'd like to have dinner some time?"

Valorie blushed slightly. "Are you asking me out on a date, detective Carisi?"

He shrugged. "If that's not your thing, it could just be two colleagues, having drinks after a day of work?"

"Smooth, Sonny. But I was going to ask you something too. There's a charity ball next week for the District Attorney's office and a bunch of New York lawyers. I'd hate to go alone but if it's not your scene, I'd understand."

"No. No. I'd like that."

Valorie tucked a strained of hair behind her ear and smiled.

"So, after work drinks, huh?"

Sonny chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck.

They were interrupted by D'amico and his lawyer coming back to the interview room.

"Chuck Walters," the public defender introduced himself.

"Mr. Walters. I understand your client wants to make a deal." The pair of lawyers and the detective walking into the room and sat with the defendant.

"Mr. D'amico is willing to cooperate with the investigation in exchange for a reduced sentence."

"The most I can get your client is fifteen years minimum. And that's only if we get a conviction."

"That's it?" Walters scoffed.

"It's fine," D'amico interrupted. "I'll take it. Just promise I can get protection."

"If your information is good, Mr. D'amico, we will take that into consideration. But the bottom line is, you are going to prison for forcible rape of a minor. That's twenty-five to life already. And you will be found guilty. I've given you a very good deal, that the clock is ticking on. So, I suggest you start talking now or you can talk after you spend the weekend in the tombs."

Valorie glanced at Sonny, who gave her an odd look with dark eyes. His look brought a deep color to her cheeks. She smirked and winked at him in secret. Sonny cleared his throat as D'amico and his lawyer finished their conversation.

"You've got a deal, miss Xavier. We'll be in touch."

"Your client will be in protective custody pending the investigation." She turned to D'amico. "Pleasure doing business with you, gentlemen."

She left with Sonny in tow.

"Good job in there, counselor," Olivia praised.

Sonny brushed past them, apologetically, and left the room. "Let's just hope his information leads to something," Valorie sighed.

"I'll have my detectives interview him as soon as he's processed."

Valorie's attention was towards the bullpen. Carisi stacked files on his desk and answered phone calls. Their eyes met and he gave her a knowing smirk.

"So, you and Carisi?" Olivia said cheekily.

"Is it that obvious?"

"I've never seen him smile so much for no reason. And he jumped at the chance to see you today. You two have history?"

Valorie chuckled. "One night after a few semesters of harmless flirting. With a four-year gap until now. I'm sure there are still feelings there. But I don't want to jeopardize our positions. And with Stone breathing down my neck." She looked at him, longingly. "I just don't want him to get hurt."

"Well, in my experience, dating within the office can be complicated. But you are adults and you should do whatever makes you happy."

"Thanks for the advice, Olivia." Her phone buzzed. "I should get going."

"Of course. We'll be in touch with you and Stone once we get the information we need from D'amico."

Valorie smiled and nodded. She said a soft farewell and started leaving down the hallway, passing Sonny's desk as she left. As she replied to the messages on her phone, she felt a warm presence behind her. A smirk spread on her lips.

"Did you need something, Sonny?"

"Not particularly, no," he said in a low voice.

She stopped and turned to him. He was closer than she thought. His face was only a few inches away from hers. Her breathing shallowed. Her eyes darted between his light blue orbs and pink lips. Valorie's gaze darkened and her voice was thick when she spoke.

"Then what can I do for you, detective?"

Valorie leaned back against the wall while Sonny loomed over her.

"You were amazing back there."

She chuckled, "I didn't become one of the best by being pretty, Sonny."

"Sure, does help though."

Valorie arched her thin eyebrow. "Flattering again? Do you honestly have no way of stopping that?"

He smiled. "Not when it comes to you."

"Cute. And effective."

"So, can I give you a ride home?"

"Oh, how chivalrous."

Sonny shrugged his shoulders. "There's a lot of bad guys out there, Val. I just don't want you to get hurt."

Valorie scoffed and pushed off the wall, heading down the hallway towards the elevator. She called back to Sonny, who followed her like a puppy. "I'm a big girl, Sonny. I don't know why men think I need to be protected. Not that I don't appreciate the offer."

The elevator came quickly, and they stood next to each other. No one else, but the two of them.

"How about I drop you back at your office and walk you to your car?"

She grinned, "That sounds better."

A comfortable silence fell over them. As they made their slow decent, their hands rested at their sides. They inched closer and closer, subtly until their fingers brushed together. They didn't look at each other. Valorie hooked her pinky with Sonny's and kept it there to see if he would move away. He surprised her by intertwining their fingers together.

A rush of pink dusted her cheeks and spread down to her chest. Her heart went on overdrive and sparks of electricity left through her fingertips. Her limps were numb, and her chest felt light and bubbly.

The doors opened again, and a few uniformed officers entered on the fifth floor. Valorie stepped closer to Sonny to make room for the additional occupants. She felt warmth radiating from his side and she leaned into him. Her head fit perfectly into the nape of his neck. Valorie could feel the ever so slight feeling of stubble on his cheeks from long nights of work that turned into days without going home.

She leaned up to whisper in his ear. "When was the last time you went home, Sonny?"

He chuckled, leaning in close to whisper an answer. "Too long, doll."

The elevator reached their destination and all occupants left to the ground floor. Valorie expected Sonny to release her hand, but he didn't. He walked with her, together, until they reached his car. He opened the passenger side door for her. He helped her inside and closed the door behind her. He let out a labored breath and leaned his head against the window. Sonny looked at himself in the reflection of the glass. _'Do not blow this.'_

Valorie waited for Sonny to get to the driver's seat. Her phone rang and she looked down at the screen and groaned. 'Peter Stone' flashed across the front. She silenced it and hid it before Sonny slid into the driver's side.

He gave her a questioning look and glanced at her phone.

"Anyone you needed to talk to?"

She paused. "No. It's no one."

Sonny accepted her answer. He dropped her off at her office, parked next to her Mercedes. He sighed, turning off the engine. His voice broke the silence. "Valorie I-"

"Sonny," she interrupted. "I really like you. And I don't want you to think I'm leading you one or anything."

He looked at her and smiled, "I would never think that, Val. I really like you too."

She squeezed his hand. She was happy but there was a hint of sadness in her eyes for a second. It passed momentarily but still left a pain in her heart.

"I'll call you?" Sonny said hopefully.

"Yeah. Okay."

He walked her to her car. He held the door open for her. "Go home, Sonny. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Sure, Val." He said sweetly. Feeling bold, he pressed a gentle kiss on her cheek. "I'll call you." He hurried back to his care and left her there, speechless.

Valorie's heart was full when she drove home. The thought of going home alone began to fill her with dreed. A million questions raced through her mind. They didn't stop until she got to her apartment, when her phone chimed with a message from Sonny.

'Too tired to call. Sweet dreams, angel.' A heart emoji was tied to the end of the text. Valorie smiled and every shred of doubt she felt washed away, and she felt joy in her heart.

The messaged and called each other every day that week when they had a free moment. Coffee in the mornings and a lunch date every other day. One day, Tiffy and her family came to the squad room to thank them for finding D'amico. They were grateful that their little girl wouldn't have to go through a trail. Tiffy was excited to see Valorie again, and even invited her to a dance recital in Central Park. Valorie took Sonny with her on Saturday afternoon. Afterward, Sonny was called back to the precinct.

He called her when she was back at her office.

She answered, "Didn't think I'd hear from you until tonight."

"Well, I'm full of surprises."

"While I have you captive for a few minutes. I wanted to tell you to make sure you're wearing navy blue tonight. It'll look good with what I'm wearing tonight."

"And what is it you're wearing?" She could hear his smirk in his voice.

Her voice was low and thick through the phone, "Now that's a secret, mon cher."

Sonny tried to silence his groan, "You know I can't help myself when you speak French, doll."

She bit her lip, "I'll remember that for later."

He chuckled, "So, I'll pick you up at seven tonight?"

"Sounds perfect."

"Great. See you then, angel."

The hours of the day came and went as the sun descended under the Manhattan skyline. Sonny stood on the stoop of Valorie's brownstone apartment complex. He rang the bell and a sweet voice came through the intercom.

"Hello?" Valorie answered.

"Hey, it's Sonny."

The line was silent, but the door buzzed, and Sonny entered the lobby. After trekking up three flights of stairs, he knocked on her door at the end of the hallway.

"One second," she called from inside.

Valorie opened the door a minute later, her strappy gold platforms in one hand and she was struggling to put a jeweled earing in.

She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, Sonny. I'm running a bit late."

He chuckled. "No problem. Sorry for being early. Here." He took her shoes to free her hands. She breathed out a thanks.

When she was finished with her jewelry, she grabbed her white gold clutch from the side table and locked the door as she entered the hallway. Sonny was in awe at the sight of her. her dress for the evening was a short and flared pink cocktail dress with a plunging neckline and an open back. A gold locket was tied around her neck. Her eyes were dusted with rose gold and glitter eyeliner.

Sonny stepped back with a hand on his chest over his heart. A dopy smile on his face.

"Wow," he said in amazement.

"What?"

"You look amazing."

Valorie blushed. "Thanks, Sonny. So, do you."

Her eyes scanned him. The dark navy blue of his three-piece suit made his crystal eyes shine. He was the only man she would ever call gorgeous. Not to his face, of course. But she could still admire. His slim figure looked breathtaking and ignited a fire in her core.

Sonny's voice pulled her out of her own thoughts.

"You ready to go?" He held his free hand out for her.

"Yeah. Of course."

Valorie descended the stairs, barefoot, while Sonny followed close behind with her heels in his hand. She took them from him when they reached the lobby. Valorie grew at least five inches after putting them on, and Sonny was still a head taller than her.

She glared at him, playfully. "Damn you, tall people. No number of inches on these heels will ever achieve that."

"So sorry to disappoint you," he said sarcastically.

She shrugged, "It's a good thing you're cute."

Sonny laughed and opened the door for her. "Well, good for me then."

The ballroom was crowded with lawyers and executives from firms. Sonny and Valorie stayed close together, practically attached at the hip, laughing and chatting like close friends.

"I barely know any of these people," Valorie giggled.

"That's not the point though, is it?" Sonny said. "I'm sure the ADA prefers to be represented by the pretty, young lawyer more than anyone else."

They hung out by the bar, which was mostly abandoned by the party guests. Soft, jazz music played, but was mostly drowned out by the voices in the room. Valorie stood close to Sonny, who held her by her waist. She rested her hands against his chest, adjusting his slim, black tie under his vest.

"Well, I'm sure every woman in here is just green that I have the most handsome date here."

He laughed, "I don't know about that, doll."

She linked her hands around his neck. "Oh, I do."

Her eyes darted to his lips. A faint beep came from his inner jacket pocket. He groaned and they separated. She bit her lip as he checked his phone. He sighed.

"I'm sorry, Val. I gotta take this really quick."

Valorie smiled. "No, Sonny. It's alright. I'll be here when you're done."

He pecked her on the cheek. "I'll be right back, doll."

She blushed and watched him walk a short distance away to a quiet hallway.

"My God," Valorie heard a deep voice start behind her. She rolled her eyes and turned while the man continued. "How could I only notice someone so beautiful tonight?"

The man wasn't very impressive to Valorie. He was tall. Older than her by about twenty years. She could tell by the grey in his hair and long, but well-kept beard. His icy stare was cold and unwelcoming, but he smirked harshly. He made her feel like she was being stalked by a lion and he was trying to study a point of weakness.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry," he chuckled to himself. "That was too forward." He extended his hand. "Rob Miller."

Valorie's glare flicked to his hand and back up to his face.

His eyebrows crinkled together in confusion. But he held his ground.

"I didn't get your name?"

She grinned, "Oh, that's because I didn't give it."

Rob's face flashed disbelief and rejection that he's probably never felt in his life. Valorie knew men like him. Manipulating with charm to get information. But Valorie was not prey to a lion.

"I'm sorry?" The tone in his voice made it clear that it wasn't a question.

"I'm sure you are."

He scoffed. "Can I get you a drink, at least? What are you having?"

"Tisk. Sorry. I only accept drinks from someone that already knows that answer."

Sonny's voice chimed between them immediately. "One IPA and a glass of Moscato."

Valorie batted her eyelashes at Sonny as he wrapped a protective arm around her waist. "Hey, hon. What did I miss?"

Valorie took her wine from the bartender with a thank you. Sonny kissed her crown of flaming red waves. His eyes then blinked curiously at the man in front of Valorie. He pulled her closer as Miller gave him a cold glare.

"We gonna have a problem?" Sonny growled.

"No. Of course not." Miller extended his handshake to the detective. "Rob Miller."

Sonny firmly shook his hand. "Dominick Carisi."

"Well," Miller cleared his throat. "I'll leave you to your evening." He left and disappeared into the crowd.

"You know him?" Valorie asked.

Sonny nodded, a stern look on his face. "Yeah. Unfortunately. What about you?"

She shook her head, "I've never seen him before tonight. He tried to be charming, but I didn't go for it. He seemed to be taken aback by that. Why?"

He sighed. "Hey. Don't worry about it, babe." He smiled. "It'll be just you and me tonight."

They finished their drinks and left the bar soon after. Sonny took Valorie by the hand and lead her to the middle of the dance floor. A few couples were slow dancing to the smooth jazz that the band played.

Valorie giggled. "Sonny?"

"Dance with me?"

She smiled. He placed one hand on her waist and the other in her hand. They started a slow waltz. Simply in a circle, swaying to the music. Valorie rested her head on his shoulder. Sonny held her close, his hand grasping hers close to his chest. He brought her fingers to his lips.

The band played _La vie en rose_. Sonny laid his head against the top of hers. He could hear her humming quietly to herself, and eventually she started singing, whispering the song, in French.

"Il me parle taut bas; Je vois la vie en rose…"

"You've never told me where you learned that."

"Learned what?" She looked up at him with soft eyes.

"French. And it sounds so beautiful when you say it."

Valorie giggled. "My mother was a member of the Paris Opera Ballet before she moved to America. She only spoke French the first four years of my life."

"You've never talked about your family before?"

She shook her head. "Too many memories."

He kissed her forehead. "You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to."

Valorie smiled sadly, "Later, mon amour."

"It's late," Sonny said. "I should get you home."

She smirked playfully. "You're welcome to stay tonight."

He blushed and pulled her towards the exit. They didn't see the pair of cold, icy eyes watching them with envy from the other side of the room.

"Let's see where the night takes us." His voice was deep like velvet. She bit her lip and hastily tried to keep up with him. She caught up with Sonny as he was getting the car from the valet.

"Sonny," Valorie giggled as she pressed against him. He pulled her into a kiss that was meant to be chaste but became hot by Valorie. She deepened it, combing her fingers through his styled hair.

She pulled away. Her hands holding his face, that had a surprised look on it. Valorie blushed.

"I'm sorry, Sonny. That might've been too forward."

Sonny silenced her with a multitude of kisses, some small, some deep with fire and passion. They only separated with the car pulled up and Sonny opened the passenger door for Valorie. He sighed and looked to the sky, mouthing a silent thank you to any god that blessed him with this woman.

As he drove away from the venue, Valorie draped herself over his shoulder, peppering kisses on his neck. She touched his thigh, inching closer and closer to his belt. Sonny groaned, gripping the steering wheel and trying to focus on the road.

"Val," he moaned. "Baby?"

"Shh," she persisted. "Just want to show you what you could expect from tonight."

Her nimble fingers unbuckled his belt and turned to sit on her knees in the seat. She tucked a loose curl behind her ear before leaning down to pull his zipper down. Sonny panted, shifted his hip slightly. Her apartment was just ten more blocks. He just needed to control himself long enough to make it there. But she was making it difficult.

He moaned deep and long when Valorie took him into her mouth. His hand instinctively gripped the back of her head, while the other stayed gripping to the wheel. Sonny bit his bottom lip to keep himself quiet, which made Valorie pout in her own mind.

Over the years, Valorie had forgotten how impressive Sonny was. The weight of him against her tongue caused an involuntary moan to rise from her chest. She took more of his cock in her mouth until the tip hit the back of her throat. The small amount she couldn't fit, she stroked with her hand. Valorie felt the car stop and park, but she didn't stop her teasing.

"Ah, Val. Oh, fuck," Sonny groaned. Both of his hands were in her hair now that they were safely parked in the garage of her apartment complex. He was extremely turned on by Valorie's actions. Just the way she looked taking him in her mouth so well was enough to make him cum like an inexperienced high schooler. His heart pounded in his chest. He wasn't going to last much longer. Sonny's head rolled back against the head rest as his hips thrust up. Valorie licked the underside of his cock and sucked the tip. She looked up at him with her multicolored eyes through thick lashes. Her doe eyes made his head swim with lust. His breath quickened and his hips bucked violently. He pulled at her curls.

"Val, baby. I'm gonna cum if you don't stop."

Valorie moaned against him and he soon came inside her mouth. She sat back in her seat with a smile on her face. Sonny was panting, completely with a grin on. Valorie stepped out of the car. She used the small bottle of mouthwash that she kept in her purse. Sonny sighed and departed the car.

"You planned that, didn't you?"

She spit. "Wanted to give you a reason to stay."

He followed her to the stairwell. Sonny caught up to her on her floor. He pulled her into a heavy make-out session against her door.

"I would've stayed without that," he breathed against her lips.

"Let me open the door and you can return the favor?" Valorie quickly unlocked the door and pulled Sonny inside by his tie. Closing and locking the door behind him, Sonny picked her up and wrapped her legs around his hips. She chuckled and pushed his suit jacket from his shoulders. He kicked his shoes off as Valorie kissed his throat and unbuttoned his waistcoat and dress shirt. Her hands felt hot on his skin. His own lips desperate to plant kisses on her cheeks and forehead.

The dim lighting in the hallway lit Sonny's path as he stumbled to her bedroom. Her lips were on his again as his hands eagerly unzipped her dress. Her breath tasted sweet and her face was pink with desire. Valorie slipped his dark blue dress shirt off and threw it across the room. Sonny pealed the silky, rose fabric from her body. He laid her down on the bed.

"What's wrong, Sonny?" Valorie teased. "Cat got your tongue?"

Sonny was left speechless. She definitely planned this seduction. Valorie's lightly tanned body was clad in white, shire lace lingerie. He tried to lean into her, his hands reaching for her bare waist, but he was topped by her heeled foot against his chest. He groaned.

She sucked her teeth. "Not so fast, chérie."

Sonny unbuckled the straps of her heel. He trailed kisses from her ankle, up her calf, and to her inner thigh above her knee. He licked and kissed higher and higher until he reached her hip and then stopped and went back to her other leg. Valorie groaned in frustration.

Sonny smirked. "You're not the only one who can tease, doll."

She moaned as his teeth scrapped against her hip bone. "Sonny," she whined.

"Shh," he silenced her with a whisper in her ear. His hands gripped her panties and slowly slipped them down her legs. "I'm returning the favor."

Valorie pulled him into a heated kiss. Her hands fumbled with his slacks as he unclasped her bra. He kicked his pants the off the rest of the way, leaving him in his briefs. Valorie pulled his bottom lip between her teeth. Her hand raked through his dirty blond waves and pulled him under the sheets with her.

"Bébé," she whispered, her voice thick with lust. "Show me, show me what you'll do for me."

Sonny kissed a trail between her breasts, down her stomach, and stopped at her pubic bone. Her moans and whines flooded his mind and sent him swimming in a hue of passion. But he wasn't going to continue until he heard a plea fall from his lips.

"Sonny," she begged. Her hips bucked and thrusted at the feeling of his hot breath against her core. "Please."

"C'mon baby," he growled against her thigh. "You gotta tell me what you need."

Valorie pulled his hair to have him look her in the eyes. His own were dark blue with longing. Sonny hissed through his teeth. Her voice came out soft and deep like velvet.

"I need you to use that pretty mouth of yours to make my cum so hard, the only thing I can remember is your name."

Sonny grew harder and pressed himself against her leg as his tongue enjoyed the sweet taste of her mouth. His hands spread her legs further apart when Valorie started pushing his head back under her silk sheets. Her eager giggles turned into hushed moans when she felt a hard lick on her clit.

His hands trailed along her thighs up to her pelvis to hold her hips against the mattress when she started the thrust. Valorie's fingers held tight to his hair, a few strands peeked through and fell against his forehead. Sonny used her moans and pants as encouragement. His skilled mouth sucked and teased her pussy as his tongue wrote a series of nonsense words on her clit.

"Ah, Sonny," she gasped. Sonny glanced up at the mention of his name. Her eyes were closed, and her face was flushed down to her chest. He groaned against her which made an excited squeal escape from her chest. He thrust his slim fingers inside her pussy and traced his full name over and over with his tongue.

"Oh fuck, Dominick," she cried. That's what he wanted to hear. She tightened around his fingers. Her eyes rolled back, and she arched over the bed. Her nails dug into his shoulder blades leaving red scratches along his back.

Sonny watched in awe as Valorie moaned and panted into the air. He kissed her stomach gently, caressing her legs until she came back down from her high. She chuckled heartily. A satisfying smile on her lips. Her legs still resting on his shoulders. His blue eyes looked up at her playfully.

"How did a good little catholic girl like you get such a filthy mouth?" He trailed his lips up to hers and planted a sweet kiss against her.

Valorie tucked her bottom lip between her teeth. Her hands toyed with the waistband of his briefs. "I never said I was a good catholic girl. Who told you that, chéri?"

She didn't give him time to answer before she pushed his last remaining article of clothing off his hips and down his legs. Sonny reached over her to open the top drawer of her nightstand. He grabbed the gold foil and ripped it open with his teeth. Valorie sighed, her eyes looked at him with passion.

"Sonny," she whispered.

"Baby," Sonny groaned. "Are you sure?"

She kissed him hotly. She pulled away and kissed his face all over. Valorie nodded eagerly. "Yes. Je te veux."

She hooked her legs around his hips, pulled him closer as he slipped on the condom. He kissed her neck down to her collar bone. One of his hands cradled her close with a gentle touch on her lower back, while the other rubbed at her clit. Valorie's moans filled the room.

Sonny started slow. Biting his lip when his pelvis met hers. Her moans turned into gasps as she thrust her hips against him. His hands held the small of her back. They moved in a steady pace, guiding each other to satisfaction.

Sonny groaned and thrust harder. Valorie moaned louder, her head nearing the edge and her hair cascaded down like curtains that ended above the floor.

Sonny couldn't help but think out loud at the sight of her. "My God, you're so beautiful."

She tightened around him at the praise that filled her ears. She thrust harder against him, her hands raking through his hair as he buried his face in her neck.

"Oh, mon Dieu, oui," Valorie gasped into the air.

The detective chuckled into her shoulder.

"You like a little praise, baby?"

Valorie kissed him roughly. Her tongue exploring his mouth. She pushed him into a sitting position against the headboard. She pulled away from the kiss. Her nose nuzzling his as her thumbs stroked his face. She rolled her hips, taking him deeper than before. A deep moan escaping from Sonny's chest.

"Yes. Praise me. Vénère moi."

They were close. He held on to her as if at any moment she would disappear. His voice was deep and dripped of sex in her ear. Whispering small and encouragement as her hips moved against him. Her mind was fogged with desire.

"So beautiful. You're perfect. How'd I get so lucky? My perfect angel."

Valorie moaned higher. She came hard, clinging to Sonny by his shoulders. He followed soon after, holding her, and sharing a passionate kiss. She pressed her forehead against his, panting deep, warm, breathes to come down from her high.

In movies, the afterglow of sex is tranquil and earnest. But, it's awkward and chaotic, and… human. Valorie and Sonny sat up against the headboard. His arm draped around her shoulder, she laced her fingers with his and rested her head on his chest.

A few moments of comfortable silence went by before either of them spoke.

"You," Sonny started, "are so gorgeous."

Valorie's cheeks flushed. She hid her blushing face in the nape of his neck. She tucked her head under the blankets. Sonny chuckled warmly and pressed a sweet kiss on the curls of fire that peeped out from under the sheets. Valorie felt a shift and she assumed he had gotten out of bed. She heard the lock of the bathroom door click.

A few moments later, she heard the door open once more, and she peeked her head out from under the blanket. Her doe eyes watched as Sonny pulled his briefs back on. He dimmed the lights as he slipped back into the sheets. He put his arms around her. His lips left a trail of warm kisses along her neck to her shoulder.

"Sonny," Valorie giggled. He pulled away. The look in his eyes was deep and caring. She could tell there was something he want to say. But whatever it was, couldn't be said.

She glanced over his shoulder at the clock on the end table. It read _'2:16 am'. _She sighed.

"It's late," Valorie whispered.

Sonny looked at the time. A look of disappointment flashed on his face. "Oh. I guess I should-"

"I want you to stay," Valorie interrupted.

He looked at her curiously. She bit her lip and blinked longingly.

Sonny nodded slowly. "Okay. Whatever you want."

They slipped back under the blankets, holding each other close. A warm summer breeze blew through the ajar window. The flickering lights of the Manhattan skyline shinned in the distance.

Sonny sighed. Feeling content as Valorie nuzzled her face into his chest. Sleep didn't come easily for the detective these days. Many late night and early mornings, leaving at least four or five hours, if any, left for sleep. The rhythmic pace of Valorie's breathing lulled him to sleep. The sounds of traffic on the street below faded away until the only thing Sonny heard, before he too faded into slumber, was Valorie's light snores. His heart was full, and he felt happy for the first time in a long time.

A high-pitched ringing pierced the silent early morning air. Sonny groaned as his eyes peeked open in the bedroom. He sat up slowly, so Valorie wouldn't wake up. She rolled onto her stomach, gripping the pillow tight. Barely awake, Sonny reached for the cell phone on the bedside table.

"Carisi."

A pre-recorded voice rang through the receiver. "Good morning. We're representatives from Green Haven correctional facility, calling on behalf of," the voice changed to a male speaking voice. "Ezekiel Michaels." And then back to the recorded line. "Will you except the charges?"

Sonny's eyebrows crinkled in confusion. He shook his head. "You got the wrong number." He hung up the phone. Only then did he see the lock screen of the cell phone. It wasn't his. It was a picture of Valorie back when she was in the ballet academy. She and a company of other students were made up with make-up and white costumes, dancing in a line. Valorie's bright red hair stood out against the white background and the smile on her face looked stunning.

The call was meant for Valorie. Who at Green Haven was trying to get a hold of her? Sonny looked at her. She stirred and turned to face him, still sound asleep. He smiled, brushing a spiral of amber away from her face.

He silently slipped out of bed. Sitting on the edge, he looked at the clock on the end table. _'6:15 am'. _He ran his hands through his hair and down his face. Sighing, Sonny pulled on his slacks from the night before. He yawned and walked over the bedroom window to open the curtain to an overcast sky. A soft pink tint colored the clouds as the sun rose up into the morning sky.

Sonny wondered throughout her apartment, looking at the framed pictures on the mantle. Some were action shots of ballet performances, others were when Valorie was younger surrounded by other children her age. She was smiling, her hair in braids and bows. He cracked a smile. His eyes glancing to a picture of an older woman holding a very young Valorie in her arms. Valorie couldn't have been more than five years old. They were laughing and smiling. The woman looked exactly like Valorie. He assumed it was a picture of her with her mother.

He made coffee around 6:30 am. A few moments of silence passed before it was broken by a soft yawn from the end of the hallway. Valorie rounded the corner and stepped into the kitchen. Her curls were messy around her face, but she was clear of the make-up from the night before. Sonny's dress shirt reached down to her thighs and the first few buttons were undone.

She stretched, running her hands through her hair. Her bright eyes sparkled when she smiled at him. Sonny handed her a mug of caramel colored coffee. He kissed her forehead as she took her first sip.

"Good morning, angel."

Valorie blushed. "What are you doing up so early, ma chérie?"

He shrugged, still smirking. "Probably out of habit."

She cocked her eyebrow at him. "The one day off you could get and you wake up at six am?"

Sonny smiled but it hid a question behind his eyes. "Um, Val?"

She hummed in response. He continued. "Your cell phone rang this morning. I didn't mean to answer it but…" he trailed off.

"Sonny?" her voice was full of concern. "What is it?"

"Someone from Green Haven called?"

Valorie's face went white, but she was composed. She sighed, looking down at the coffee in her mug that was slowly getting cold with each passing minute. "Ezekiel?" she whispered.

She glanced up at Sonny. "Valorie, you don't have to tell me."

"No," she stated. "No. you should know."

Valorie put her mug on the counter and took hold of his hand. "I want you to know. But it's complicated."

He kissed her knuckles, nodding understandingly. "I got all day."

She smiled woefully and lead him back into the bedroom, closing the door behind them.


	4. No Requiem

The warm summer months soon turned into cool autumn. Sonny and Valorie's relationship continued. Not necessarily in secret, but they weren't flaunting their relationship. They would meet for lunch a few days a week, and at the end of the day they would meet at either of their apartments. Most nights Valorie would call to tell him Stone had stuck her with paperwork, and he would surprise her at her apartment with a home cooked meal and an ear to vent to. After their first night together that summer, he never wanted to be away from her.

Sonny walked into the precinct with a smile on his face and his cell phone to his ear. "So, I'll see you tonight?" He pulled his coat and jacket off and placed them on the back of his desk chair. "Sounds perfect… You too, angel."

He tucked his phone into his pocket. He opened his laptop and waited patiently for it to power up. Sonny caught a glimpse of Fin, who was sitting at his desk with a smirk on his face.

"What?" Sonny asked.

Fin shrugged. "Big planes tonight?"

Sonny chuckled, shaking his head. "Nah, Sarge. Just a quiet night in." He sat down at his desk.

"Gonna tell us about her?"

"Sooner or later."

"Anyone we know?" Sonny arched his eyebrow. "What about the ADA? Valorie? You guys seemed tight?"

"Better not ask too many questions, Sarge."

Fin laughed to himself. Amanda marched into the bullpen from the hallway with a file in her hand. "Hope I'm not interrupting."

"What you got?" Fin questioned.

"D'amico had a cell mate in Green Haven his last year in, who also had meetings with this no-name lawyer that was cutting shady deals."

"He take any of them?" Sonny asked.

She shook her head. "No. He's doing life for the murder of his wife twenty-one years ago. But D'amico said that this guy did get the name of the lawyer but wouldn't disclose to anyone. Said his family was threatened. We've tried to contact him, but he won't talk unless it's with an ADA."

"You get a name?"

Amanda looked down at the file. "Yeah. Ezekiel Michaels." Sonny's heart dropped at the mention of the name. Amanda continued, "There's no next of ken listed and his last known address is no good. And the call records at Green Haven have him calling two numbers once a day both to ADA Xavier, for the past two years." She held the file up. "Who wants to tell Liv?"

Sonny stood up. "I got it." He took the file and went to the Lieutenants office. He knocked and opened the door.

"Hey Lieu, got a minute?"

"Sure," Olivia placed her glasses on the desk. "What's up?"

"Rollins found an old cell mate in Green Haven that might have information on the connection for the trafficking case."

"Is he willing to talk?"

"If he is, it will only be with Valorie."

Olivia nodded, "Close the door, please?"

Sonny complied. Olivia continued. "You and Valorie have gotten pretty close?"

Sonny sighed. "We're not exactly hiding anything. But yeah. We've been seeing each other for a few months now."

"Any reason this guy will only speak to Xavier?"

He shrugged. "It's not my place to tell."

"Go up with her. See what he's got to say." Sonny turned to leave when Olivia call his attention back. "And Carisi. I'm happy for you both. But be careful."

He nodded a silent thank you. He announced that he was going up to Green Haven with Valorie to his colleagues. He avoided their eyes as he grabbed his things and left the precinct. His chest felt tight with concern as he entered the elevator. A bad feeling stirred in his gut.

* * *

The early afternoon sun was hidden behind greying clouds as they drove up state to Dutchess county. Valorie was silently looking out the window at the passing orchids. She chewed on her thumbnail, her mind racing with a million thoughts.

Sonny gripped her other hand. "You okay?"

She scoffed. "What am I supposed to say to someone I haven't seen in twenty years?"

He sighed, "Great question." He glanced over at her. "You don't have to do this, Val. Not if you don't want to."

Valorie squeezed his hand. "No. If this is the only way to get the guy, I can't let my personal problems get in the way."

They arrived at Green Haven in the chill of the mid-afternoon air. The only time Valorie released Sonny's hand from hers was when he had to give up his gun at the check in desk. They waited together in a closed off visitors meeting cell. Valorie's heel clicked on the floor. Sonny eyed her worriedly. Her bright crimson hair was tied in a tight bun that laid flat on her head. A flowy blue tank top hung loosely on her body under a dark charcoal pantsuit. Sonny watched from the brick wall of the cell, watching for the guard to come.

The family familiar sound of the cell door opening echoed against the walls. Valorie stood up from the table and held her breath as the man she dreaded to see for the past two decades.

The man was in his early fifties, with greying hair and an aging face. His hazel eyes looked tired. He looked up from the ground, first at Sonny and then at Valorie. His eyes lit up, tearing up ever so slightly at the sight of her. A smile stretching, along his face.

"Valorie?" he breathed in disbelief.

The counselor finally exhaled. "Hi, daddy."

"My little girl." Ezekiel reached out to hug her, but she backed away.

"This isn't a personal visit, Ezekiel," Valorie said coldly. She sat at the table. Sonny stood against the wall behind her. "This is strictly police business. Nothing more." She gestured to the seat in front of her.

Ezekiel reluctantly sat down at the table. "You've grown so much, Valorie."

"Twenty-one year will do that, Ezekiel."

He chuckled, "Has it been that long already?" Ezekiel glanced at Sonny, who narrowed his eyes at the other man. The older man scoffed, "You couldn't come alone, huh?"

Sonny answered, "That would be against protocol."

"Wasn't talking to you, Wonder-boy." He growled.

Sonny glared. He was about to jump down his throat when Valorie got in between them.

"Enough. Both of you."

They backed down.

"You've come up in a case. Three years ago, a lawyer came to offer you a deal?"

Ezekiel sighed, "Yeah. What about it?"

"We need his name."

His face turned white. "Absolutely not."

Sonny interrupted. "You are the only person with the knowledge to take down an active sex trafficking ring. If you're afraid of him on the inside, you could go into protective custody."

"I'm not the one that needs protection." His eyes turned to Valorie.

"No one needs to know you cooperated," Valorie explained. "I'm not a little girl anymore, Ezekiel. But there are girl's that are being trafficked, abused, and hurt. If anything happens to them, that's on you."

"I can't. I'm not putting my own kid in danger."

Valorie snapped, "You are not my father." The room was quiet. "You're jeopardizing the lives of dozens, maybe hundreds, of other girls. So, do not use this to absolve your guilt."

Ezekiel wouldn't meet her eyes. He twiddled his thumbs on the tabletop. Sonny placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. She sighed; her voice still angry. "If you don't want to help us, fine." She got up from the table and headed towards the exit. "I'm done wasting my time her."

Valorie and Sonny waited at the cell door for the guard. Ezekiel groaned, "wait." Valorie turned to face him. "His name is Rob Miller. Do you need anything else?"

"Yeah," Valorie barked. "If you call me again, Ezekiel, I'll have them put you in solitary."

A loud buzz echoed as the guard opened the cell door and the two of them left as the convict was taken away once again. He called after Valorie, but she ignored him. Sonny called Olivia as they walked to the car. Valorie was faster than him, and he jogged to catch up to her.

"Hey. Hey, Val. You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she lied, trying to hide the tears that threatened to escape her eyes. "Why? Does it look like I care about that son of a bitch?"

"No, of course not. But-"

She stopped suddenly and turned to face him. He halted in front of her to stop himself from running into her, full force.

"But what, Sonny?"

He sighed. His lips perched. He leaned against the car, trapping her between himself and the vehicle. Valorie crossed her arms over her chest and raised her eyebrows. "But," Sonny started. "He's your father. At least give him the benefit of the doubt."

"I already told you, Sonny. I'll never forgive him for what he did. As far as I'm concerned, he's dead to me. I want no part of him when this case is over." She paused. "Look, we got what we needed. Can we please go home now?"

Sonny nodded. "Yeah. Sure, Val." He let her get into the car and they drove back to the city.

* * *

Valorie didn't talk about the meeting with her father. Their days went on like normal, but Valorie would zone out for a few moments at a time. Sonny felt helpless. He tried his best to keep her happy, and she assured him she was fine, and he wasn't to blame.

On the days she would spend the night, she would come an hour later than she used to and leave two hours earlier. He worried, but he wasn't about to add more stress to her life by assuming anything. At night, they would talk about their days, court appearances, something to keep her mind off Ezekiel.

One winter night, they had just finished dinner at Sonny's apartment. Valorie was still in her work clothes. Her blush blouse was French tucked into her black pencil shirt. Her beige pumps laid forgotten by the front door. Her hair was tied back into a high ponytail. Sonny watched her as he absentmindedly washed the dishes. She was humming a melody while she dried and put away the plates. He smiled. Valorie turned to look at him.

"What?" she asked.

Sonny shrugged, focusing back on the dishes in the sink. She smirked at him. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and his tie was loose with the top buttons undone. Valorie nudged him with her elbow as she picked up the dish towel. He shook his head and chuckled under his breath.

"Sonny? What is it?"

"Just had a thought," he said putting a crystal wine glass into the sink.

"About?"

"I was just thinking," he watched her take the dried wine glasses into the hanging rack over the counter. She looked at him, waiting for him to continue. "Maybe," he shrugged, leaning back against the sink. "You'd consider moving out of your place?"

Valorie raised her eyebrow, curiously at him. Sonny rubbed the back of his neck. A blush painting his cheeks.

"Sonny, are you asking me to-"

"It's only if you want to," he defended.

She let out a noise of astonishment. "Sonny," she said softly, but firmly. "I know what you're trying to say. But I really need to hear it, please."

Valorie took his hands in hers. They were wet from the dish water. Sonny sighed, looking into her rainbow eyes. His heart melted at her soft features.

"Valorie?"

"Mhmm?" she hummed, teasingly.

He smiled at her, playfully. "Will you please move in with me?"

Valorie smiled, her bottom lip tucked between her teeth. She giggled, "Not a very romantic place to ask such a serious question, Dominick."

Sonny chuckled, rolling his eyes and turning back to finish the dishes, "What'd you want me to do? Get down on one knee?"

She laughed and splashed him lightly with the water. Valorie started laughing harder when the suds hung on a stand of hair that fell in front of his face.

"Oh, it's on."

Her eyes got bigger, and she darted for the living room. Sonny chased after her. He grabbed her by the waist, making her let out a high-pitched squeal. He grunted as he lifted her off her feet and spun her around the room. Valorie giggled and kicked, trying to wiggle herself free.

Sonny sat her down on the couch to catch her breath. Her lips draped across his lap. His hands rested on her hips. A warm feeling ignited in her chest as her laugh died down into a smile. Her eyes sparked with curiosity at the awestruck look on his face.

He leaned close to her. "So, is that a yes?"

Valorie nodded enthusiastically. "Yes. Yes, of course."

Sonny grabbed her again, pulling her onto his lap. He captured his lips and she eagerly returned.

Their tryst quickly became passionate. Her skirt moved up her legs as she wrapped them around Sonny. Her hands raked through his hair. He moaned, reaching behind her to find the small zipper on the back of her skirt.

Valorie gasped when Sonny got off the couch, holding her in her arms as he walked to the bedroom. He untucked her blouse; his hands snaked up her back as she carefully unbuttoned his shirt and tossed his tie on the floor. He carried her to his bedroom. When Sonny sat on the edge of his bed, her blouse was on the floor and the back of her skirt was open. She pulled away from him, panting heavily. Her hands pulled at his belt and slacks as he fumbled with the clasp of her bra.

The cell phone in Sonny's front pocket rang. They both groaned.

"Wait," Sonny insisted. "Wait, baby."

Valorie whined, moving back on his legs, her arms draped around his neck. He pulled his phone from his pocket. She bit her lip and waited patiently, watching him with dark, lust filled eyes.

"Carisi," he answered. "…yeah, Lieutenant, I'll be right down."

He groaned, picking Valorie up from his lap and placing her on the bed. He kissed her hotly, taking her breath with him.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. They need me back at the precinct."

Valorie pouted but didn't protest when he started getting dressed. "Liv needs to work on her timing."

Sonny chuckled, buttoning his shirt. He watched Valorie get off the bed and pull her hair out of its ponytail, cascading down her back. She rummaged through his dresser drawers. She pulled out a faded Fordham law t-shirt and pulled it over her bare chest. She slipped out of her skirt and got back into the bed.

Sonny smirked when she stretched out on the bed. He knelt by the side of the bed, face-to-face with her.

"I promise, I'll make it up to you later tonight."

Valorie held his face in her hands as she sat up. "You have forever to make it up to me." She gently kissed his forehead. "Just come home."

He smiled, "Of course." He left her with a chaste kiss before he put his shoes on and said one final goodbye for the night. He was reluctant to leave. Sonny quickly grabbed his suit jacket and winter coat. He locked the front door and stood silently in the hallway of his apartment building. Sonny couldn't help the smile that spread on his face. She said yes. He almost couldn't believe it. His heart was full, and he was warm and bubbly, but he also felt fear and anxiety. A felling he hasn't felt before. It was more than a crush. Sonny was in love.

* * *

The moving process was hectic. Valorie's foster brother agreed to sublet her apartment while he attended NYU. Their nights were filled with packing, silly arguments on how to pack curtain items, giggling, and kissing. Sonny didn't tell the squad about the two of them moving in together. He's not sure he wanted to. But he wouldn't be able to hide it for long.

"Why are to so smiley?" Amanda teased as Sonny came into the bullpen that early December morning.

Sonny chuckled, "I can't just be happy, Rollins?"

"I didn't say that," she said, leaning on her desk. "I've just noticed you seem more chipper lately." She looked at him cheekily. "When were you gonna tell us about her?"

Sonny shrugged, "Not sure."

Amanda scoffed. She was about to call him out when Olivia came out of her office to address the squad. "Carisi, what else did we get from Michaels about that lawyer, Rob Miller?"

"No, just the name. And he seemed genially concerned for his daughter's well-being. Miller could've threatened him and his family after they talked."

"His daughter?" Amanda asked. "His file said there wasn't a next of ken?"

"It appears that Michaels had a ten-year-old daughter that was put into foster care after his arrest," Olivia interjected. "According to the child services records, she emancipated herself at thirteen and changed her name to her mother's maiden name."

"Well, does she have any information about it? Did Miller contact her?" Amanda asked. "Who is she anyways?"

Olivia eyed Carisi, who sighed rubbing the back of his neck. "She's Valorie."

"Valorie Xavier? The ADA?"

Sonny nodded.

Amanda continued, "You two went up there and you knew she was involved with the case."

"Yeah," Sonny said. "But she's not on the case officially. Stone is prosecuting. Besides, we got what we needed, didn't we? Michaels cooperated. Valorie doesn't need to be involved with the trial. She'll just make the deals, if they come up."

"And you believe she won't do something to save her own father?"

Sonny began to get defensive. "Don't act like you know her, Rollins."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I do. I know she wants nothing to do with Michaels. That if it was up to her, he would rot in solitary for the rest of his life. So, no. I don't think she would defend him."

Amanda didn't look convinced. But she nodded. "Alight. If you say so." Her desk phone rang, and she answered. "Rollins, SVU… Where?...Okay, thanks."

She hung up. "Rape in Tribeca. The victim is at Medhatten Urgent Care."

"Okay," Olivia stated. "Rollins, Fin, talk to the vic. Carisi and I will check the crime scene."

The squad went their separate ways.

* * *

Valorie sat at her desk, her mind focusing on the case files on her desk. Her glasses sliding down her nose, threatening to fall on the paperwork. A knock at the door pulled her out of her concentration.

"Yes?" Valorie called, pulling her glasses off completely. Carmen opened the door.

"Val, someone is here to see you?"

Valorie's forehead knotted in confusion. "Alright. Let them in."

A tall man with a white bread pushed through the door. He sauntered into the office as she stood at her desk. Her stomach sank and fear filled her chest. The extended his hand to her.

"Miss. Xavier. Nice to see you again."

Valorie glared at him. "What do you want, Miller?"

Rob Miller chuckled. "I was in the neighborhood. I know our last encounter wasn't great. So, I was hoping you would join me for a drink?"

She perched her lips, "Sorry. But I have to say no."

Miller smiled, but there was nothing behind it that suggested he had good intentions. "Oh, come on. One drink won't hurt."

Glaring, she marched to the door. "I really thing it will."

"You talked to your father, didn't you?"

She paused. "I don't know what you're talking about. I have nothing to do with the case. And if you're here to intimidate me, it won't work."

"Now, why would I do that? I can't just be interested in furthering a relationship with you?"

Valorie crinkled her nose in disgust. "I know what you're trying to do Miller. And it won't work. Not only would a relationship be highly inappropriate given the age difference, but I wouldn't go out with you even if you were the last man on earth."

Miller's lip twitched in anger. "I'd be really careful if I were you, Xavier."

Valorie grabbed her purse, ignoring his warning. "I'm due at a court hearing."

Miller grabbed her arm to stop her from walking out the door. Her breath hitched as she tried to pull away, but he held her tighter. His voice came out deep and menacing. "I tried you help your father. I guess that was a waste of time. But I would highly advise you to watch your back."

"Is that a threat?" she hissed. She pulled away, freeing herself from his grasp.

"No. Of course not."

Valorie turned to walk out. Miller called after her. "That detective you're seeing, does he know about your family? About what happened?"

She gripped the handle on the door, "You leave him out of this."

"Do you love him?"

"Dominick can handle himself. You, however, are on thin ice with me. And if you don't get the hell out of my office, willingly, I'll have security escort you out against your will. So, if you don't mind?" she opened the door and watched him leave. She could finally exhale.

Valorie informed Carmen not the let him back in and to call the police if she saw him again. She put on a brave face and went to meet Peter at the courthouse. No one needed to know about this meeting.

* * *

Sonny trekked up to Valorie's apartment with a stack of empty boxes. He came to finish packing after work. Valorie was supposed to meet him when she was done at court.

He was halfway down the hall when he noticed something was wrong with Valorie's door. He dropped the boxes and reached for his service weapon. Inching closer, he could see splinters of wood on the floor, and the lock was broken. Sonny quickly pulled out his phone and dialed the local precinct.

"This is Detective Carisi, SVU. Possible break in at thirty-two east third street, apartment 3C. Send back up."

"_Copy that."_

Sonny cautiously opened the door. The apartments lights were dim. Items that were in boxes were now scattered on the floor. Shattered glass crunched under his feet. He checked the bedrooms, the bathrooms, no one else was there. He dialed his phone again. Sonny cursed as Valorie's phone went to voicemail.

"Val, call me back when you get this."

Sonny heard more glass breaking in the living room. He crept quietly, gun at the ready, wary of whoever it could be. He turned the corner to see a messy bun of auburn hair and a disheveled pantsuit. Valorie's face was in shock as she stepped over the broken picture frames. Sonny sighed in relief as he holstered his gun.

"Val, thank God," he exclaimed, embracing her.

"Sonny," Valorie breathed in disbelief. "What the hell happened?"

"I don't know, baby," he pulled away to look at her. Her face was tired from the long day. Her glasses were slipping down the bridge of her nose. "I called the precinct. They're on way. Have you noticed anyone watching you? Anyone giving you red flags?"

Her eyebrows wrinkled together. "There was something at the office this afternoon. That lawyer, Rob Miller, came by." Her eyes widened with realization. She poked Sonny's chest as the wheels started turning in her head. "He threatened me, vaguely. Do you think this was him?"

Before he could answer, the officers from the precinct arrived. "NYPD," they called into the apartment. "Detective, you there?"

"Yeah, we're in here."

Two uniformed officers came in from the hallway. "Miss. Xavier," the female officer said. "Are you alright?"

"Other than having my home ransacked? Yeah, I'm just peachy."

The officer was taken aback by her sarcasm. "Is there somewhere you can go while CSU is here?"

Valorie scoffed. Sonny placed a hand on her shoulder. "She can stay with me."

The investigation team arrived shortly and began collecting evidence.

"Come on, Val. Let's go." Sonny urged her to exit the apartment. She took one step towards the door, when she stopped suddenly. "Oh, wait." She turned back to the broken glass on the floor. Carefully sifting through the rubbish, she picked up a black and white picture of her mother and a picture of her foster family.

"Val?" Sonny edged her on. "You coming?"

She nodded. "Yeah," she said putting the photos in her purse. "Let's get out of here."

Valorie marched down the hall, out the door, and to the stairwell. Sonny followed behind. Eventually, he caught her arm, stopping her from descending the stairs. "Valorie, stop."

She sighed, turning to face the man. "What, Sonny?"

"What's up with you? You didn't answer your phone when I called. And you looked out of it in there. So, seriously. What's wrong?"

Valorie bit her lip. Looking down at her feet, she finally spoke. "The D.A. called me on the way home. For the time being, I'm strictly on administrative duty, pending disciplinary actions."

Sonny's face softened. She looked up at him with misty eyes. Exhaling slowly, she continued, "Miller got to them. The D.A. The judges. I told Peter to watch his back. You all should."

Her voice got quiet, "There's blood in the water, Dominick. And the shark is circling fast."


	5. Tiptoes

They caught the men that broke into Valorie's apartment just a few days later. Two low-lives without a dime to their names. They wouldn't give up who hired them, but they were lying about why they did it. They claimed to have robbed her apartment, however, nothing was taken. When Sonny brought up Rob Miller, they confessed to being hired to threaten Valorie; make her realize that she wasn't safe anymore. They were cocky until Valorie put the fear of God into them.

"This only goes one of two ways, boys," she explained with a stern voice. "One: you tell the DA what Miller wanted you to do, when and how, and you go away for a long time. Or Two: you stay quiet. You get charged with breaking into an assistant district attorney's house. And you still go away for a long time. Either way, do you really want to do hard time for Miller?"

The boys looked to each other and said nothing.

Valorie sighed. "Jail's not coming off the table, boys. I suggest you start talking."

Outside the interrogation room, Olivia and Sonny were looking in.

"She shouldn't be in there," Olivia said.

"I tried to talk her out of it, but she's…passionate."

"How is she doing?"

Sonny shrugged, "Honestly, Lou? She's pissed. At Miller. At herself. She doesn't like to feel weak."

"I understand that. But she still might be too fragile to deal with this."

"I think you might be right."

The door to Olivia's office and Peter Stone burst in with a stern look on his face. Olivia turned the audio to the interrogation room off.

"Counselor," she said. "What can I do for you?"

"What is she doing here?" Peter said pointing to Valorie.

"She wanted to see if there wanted a deal."

"She can't prosecute if she's the victim of the crime." He knocked on the glass, getting Valorie's attention and stopping the questioning. "This interview is over."

Valorie glared at Peter as she entered the lieutenant's office. "What the hell, Stone? I was getting somewhere with these guys."

"Val- " Sonny started.

Peter interrupted, "You know damn well that you cannot prosecute this. You just being here can risk you getting sanctioned."

"Oh. So, now you give a shit about my career?"

"When it jeopardizes our chances of putting Miller away? Yes, I do. You're off this case, Valorie."

"Counselors, please," Sonny chimed in. "Could we not do this here?"

Valorie exhaled. Shaking her head, she said, "If you think you can get anything out of these two morons, go ahead and waste your time, Stone."

She grabbed her purse and stormed out of the room. Sonny sighed. "I'll calm her down." He followed her, calling after her, down the hall.

"Val." She ignored him. "Valorie," he called again, grabbing her arm, gaining her attention. Valorie huffed and turned around to face him.

"What, Sonny?"

"Valorie, just take a breath. Calm down."

She let out a shaky breath. "Sorry, I didn't mean to go off like that."

"Look, Val. I know you're frustrated about being off the case and even more so about being a victim. But Stone is just trying to help both of you."

Valorie scoffed. "Please. The DA is trying to save face. They don't want me in the spotlight because of Miller, my father, maybe neither. Stone is more experienced, more political. That's better for the DA's public image. Rather have the legacy of Ben Stone more so than the foster kid from Brooklyn with a convicted felon for a father."

Sonny silenced her by cupping her cheeks. "Hey. Hey, Val. Stop. Don't say things like that." He took her hands and pulled her to the end of the hallway. He lowered his voice so only she could hear him. "Babe, you are one of the best that they will ever get. Forget about this case. Forget about Miller and Ezekiel. You're going to get through this, alright?"

He pressed his lips to her knuckles in a reassuring kiss. Valorie's stiff posture melted and she let out a heavy sigh. She shook her head. "You're right, Sonny. You're right. I'm overeating. It's just been stressful lately."

"I know, baby." He glanced down at his watch. "You should get back to work before they think I stole you away again."

Valorie laughed softly, "Would that be so bad?"

Sonny smirked and shook his head, "I personally don't think so, but I don't think McCoy would approve."

She batted her eyelashes at him. "I'll see you later tonight. At home?"

"Yeah. You want me to cook tonight?"

Valorie shrugged, pulling away and starting towards the elevator. "Surprise me."

"At least pick up groceries on the way home," Sonny called after her as he walked back to the squad room.

She shot him a thumbs up over her head as she entered the elevator. She caught his eyes and blew him a kiss before the doors closed. Sonny smiled and sauntered back to his desk.

"Where did you run off to?" Amanda asked after hanging up her desk phone.

"Just walking the counselor out."

"Uh huh," she hummed. "We caught a case in east Harlem. Liv wants us to meet her there."

The two detectives grabbed their coats from their chairs. Sonny was the first to leave. "I'll drive."

* * *

Sonny got home a few hours later. Valorie had called when she got off work and said she'd be there in a half hour. He had changed out of his suit into a t-shirt and fleece zip-up with sweat-pants. He was starting to get dinner ready when there was a knock at the door. He figured Valorie had her hands full and couldn't get to her keys. He went to the door. To his surprise, Amanda was standing out in the hallway.

"Rollins? What are you doing here?"

"Mind if I come in?"

"Um… sure?" Sonny moved out of the doorway and Amanda walked into the living room. She saw the plates and wine glasses on the dining room table and frowned.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"What? No. Is this about the case?"

Amanda shook her head. "No. It's about what happened in the squad room today. You and Valorie?"

Sonny shrugged his shoulders, crossing his arms over his chest. "Okay. What about her?"

"Is there something going of between you two?"

Sonny chuckled lightly. "Amanda,"

"Because I saw you in the hallway with her. And," she snorted. "You looked pretty close."

"I didn't know I had to disclose my relationships to you."

"Yeah. But I'm your partner, Carisi. Usually, you don't keep secrets from me."

Sonny was about to chime back at her when he heard rattling keys at the front door. He left the room and marched to the entry way. He caught the door as if flew open. Valorie stumbled into the apartment, her arms full of paper shopping bags.

"Hi, honey," she greeted him with a kiss.

Sonny reached for one of the bags. "Here. Let me get that."

She gingerly handed over the groceries. "Careful. There's eggs in that one."

Valorie glanced down the hall to see Sonny's partner in the living room. "Oh, Amanda. I didn't know you were here." Sonny carried the items between the two women. "Well, you're welcome to stay, if you'd like." She shrugged off her long, tan, winter jacket, and hung it on the coat rake in the hallway next to Sonny's. "You know Sonny always overcooks."

Amanda blinked and shook her head. She chuckled in disbelief. "Um, no. Thank you, but I should actually get going. I have," she paused, as if she was racking her brain for an excuse. "A sitter on the clock. So…"

Valorie smiled, "Of course. Maybe next time?"

"Yeah. Yeah, maybe," Amanda rushed out before pushing past the amber haired woman and opened the front door. "I'll see you tomorrow, Carisi." And she left the apartment swiftly, closing the door with a slam.

Valorie's eyebrows knit together in confusion, before joining Sonny in the kitchen. She put the last back on the island counter. Seeing the stern look on Sonny's face, she spoke gently. "Is everything okay? Amanda seemed out of it?"

"Yeah, no. It's stuff at work. Don't worry about it, doll."

She bit her lip and leaned against the counter. Tapping her painted nails against the marble table, she spoke, "Sonny?"

He slowly faced her, eyes wide and brows raised. "Hmm?" he hummed.

"Sonny, I'm paid to lie for a living and trained to argue. I know you are too, but I'm a little more practiced than you."

He signed. "I hate when you bring that up."

"Uh huh. So, what is it really?"

"She's just upset because I didn't tell her we," he paused, gesturing between the two of them. "were together."

Valorie blinked, "Oh…" She turned away and continued to put the groceries away in the cabinets.

Sonny leaned against the counter next to her. "Oh?"

"I mean, I understand if you don't want to be public with our relationship, given our professional positions. But I would've thought you told your partner."

He shrugged, walking back to the stove to start cooking. "It never came up. So what?"

Valorie sighed, "You told me that you thought there was something between you two. A long time ago."

"Val-" Sonny interrupted but she continued.

"I know there's nothing there. I wouldn't be here if there was. But I also don't want to be kept in the dark about anything or to anyone."

"Valorie, I get it," he took her hands. "I'm sorry."

She smiled. "You don't need to apologize, Sonny. I would've done the same thing. Now, we've both had a long day. And someone promised to cook dinner…"

He chuckled, "Yes, someone did. And they are trying but their beautiful girlfriend is distracting them."

Valorie stuck her tongue out at him, giggling, and going to the bedroom to change out of her work clothes. She called from down the hall, "You think anything else would be less distracting?"

Sonny groaned, "You're going to kill me, babe."

"I know."

The domestic bliss that cascaded the young couple blinding them from the reality that stood outside their doorway. Amanda stayed out in the hallway longer than she should have. There was an unusual pain in her heart. She shouldn't feel this way. She recognized it. Hurt, betrayal, jealousy.

Amanda blinked away tears that swelled in her eyes. She pulled herself together and turned down the hallway. She had to move on, no matter how much it would hurt. She missed her chance a long time ago. Sonny found Valorie. And they were happy. She wanted to be happy for him…

Amanda had her kids, but she felt alone. She shook her head, "This is ridiculous." She scoffed and marched down the hallway, going back to her regular life.

* * *

Amanda watched and waited for Sonny to come into the station the next morning. He's always in promptly at eight-thirty when he works the morning shifts. He walked in on the phone, smiling, with his winter coat tucked on his arm. Amanda stayed quiet, watching and listening as Sonny ended the call.

"Yeah… Okay, you too… I'll talk to you later." He slipped his phone into his pocket. Before Amanda could get her partners attention, Fin's voice called from the interrogation rooms.

"Carisi. They picked up a suspect for those nightclub groping's you caught last week. The guy's in interrogation one, waiting."

"Got it, Sarge. Be right there."

Amanda sighed and leaned back in her chair. She tapped her pen against the desktop; chewing on her bottom lip and she stared at the phone. Against her better judgement, she picked up the receiver and dialed a number.

"Carmen, it's Detective Rollins. I was wondering if you could pass on a message to Xavier for me?"

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, Valorie came into the squad room. Her bright, cooper hair was half up in a bun and the rest was flowing with natural ringlets over her shoulders. She shrugged off her burgundy overcoat and placed it over Sonny's desk chair. She placed her black, Louis Vuitton Birkin on his desk. The red and pink scarf was tied to the handle. Her dress was black and slim, with a skirt that stopped at her mid-thigh. Her legs were hidden by sheer black stockings and knee-high leather boots.

"Counselor," Amanda said from the interview room.

"Amanda, I got your message from Carmen. Is everything alright?"

"I just wanted to ask you some questions about the Miller case."

Valorie shrugged her shoulders as she closed the door. "I'm off the case. I'm not sure how much help I could be."

"Then can you tell be why you're on the witness list for the defense?"

Valorie perched her lips and sighed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Would Sonny?" Valorie glanced at the detective. "Because you two are… so close."

The lawyer scoffed, "Is that what this is about?"

"You tell me." Amanda sat at the round table.

Valorie sighed, pulled out one of the chairs, and sat across from the other woman. "I guess I'll start from the beginning. If you must know what's going on."

Amanda stayed silent while Valorie continued.

"My father is in prison for felony murder." She exhaled a shaky breath. "When I was growing up, life for my mother was hard. She was a French immigrant. Ezekiel made her quit dancing when they got married. It was her life. A few years later, I was born. And it only got worse. He was a junkie. My mother was a saint, and she loved him, but sooner or later, she had enough. When I was ten, she was going to take me and leave him. He came home one night, angry and high. Mother hid me from him. But I saw everything."

She paused. Amanda glanced at the floor but said nothing.

"That man beat the hell out of my mother and left her in the kitchen, bleeding. And she died an hour later, in my arms."

"I didn't know-"

"No one did. I made sure of that. But everything is going to come out anyway. No matter what Sonny says, I know I'm not perfect. I've made bad decisions… I always wanted to be like my mother. I took her name. Her brother and his husband took me into their foster home, and I tried to forget about it. And for a long time, I did. I became a dancer, like Mère, pour lui rendre hommage…. When I was twenty-three, I tore my ACL and ruptured my knee. My ballet career was over. But that wasn't the worst thing.

"I got prescribed oxycodone after surgery. I got scared that I would turn into an addict, like the person I hated most in my life. I got clean and started law school." Valorie smiled to herself. "I met Sonny. I finally thought I was getting my life back together when… He called me.

"I got low. I should've been kicked out of Fordham. But Sonny helped me. And I'm forever grateful for that."

Amanda shifted and cleared her throat. "I don't know what to say."

Valorie groaned and got up form the table. She ran her hands through her hair and paced around the room. "The defense can use this all they want. Most of the information is public record. And don't waste your time using this against me with Sonny. He already knows everything." She looked at Amanda and sighed. "I see the way you look at him." The detective looked up; eyebrows raised. "It's the same way he looked at me, the first time, years ago. Whenever he says something flattering, your heart beats faster and you can feel ces papillons, those butterflies, and you can't control them. I have the same feelings that you do."

"How do you know?" Amanda's voice was defensive.

"Because I saw it in your eyes, Amanda. And I'm sorry."

Amanda shook her head, "You don't know anything about me."

"You're right, I don't. And I can't tell you what to think. But I hope you don't think less of me."

Valorie promptly turned to exit. She gripped the handle when Amanda caught her attention once more. "Does he love you?"

Valorie's eyes were surprised. She bit her cheek. "I can't speak to that."

"Do you love him?"

The two women starred at each other. Valorie was silent, her lips pressed into a thin line. A small smile crept to her face. She whispered, "yes." And then she opened the door and went back into the bullpen. Amanda started to follow, but she stopped in the doorway. Her legs felt like lead and a rock had settled into her stomach.

Valorie rushed to get her things from Sonny's desk before she ran into him. This wasn't supposed to happen. She couldn't blame Amanda. She couldn't blame anyone, but herself.

Pulling her overcoat on, the memories and mistakes from her past came flowing back. Mist gathered in her eyes. She sighed, blinking them away, before grabbing her purse and putting on a brave face.

"Val?" She heard Sonny's confused voice coming from the hallway, right as she was leaving.

She forced a smile. "Hi," she said softly.

Sonny smiled back, his eyes were light, but filled with concerned. "Caramia, what are you doing here?"

Valorie glanced over his shoulder at Amanda. "Just helping with a case. I really should get going though."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'll see you later, okay?"

Sonny was concerned still but didn't push her. He saw the sadness in her eyes. "Yeah. Okay."

She gave him a sad smile and left. She didn't look back. Her chest hurt and she couldn't breathe. The elevator opened and she thanked God that it was empty. The doors closed behind her. Valorie hid her face in her hands. Tears flowed down her cheeks.

She knew she shouldn't have let her guard down. Valorie let herself fell and fall hard. But she couldn't stop herself. Whenever she thought of Sonny, everything felt right, felt better. He made her feel happy, safe, and loved.

She wasn't lying to Amanda. Valorie had fallen in love with Sonny Carisi.

* * *

The phones rang less in the winter. As the weather turned colder, the less exciting the squad room became. Sonny sat at his desk; hands folded under his chin. He starred at the screen of his laptop, not fully concerned with what was on it. His eyes stone cold and glazed over. His mind was on Valorie. She told him not to worry; that she was alright. But deep down he just knew something was wrong.

His suspicions were confirmed when Stone marched into the precinct.

"Hey, Sonny?" Peter asked walking up to his desk.

"Counselor," Sonny said, confused. "What can I do for you?"

"Have you seen Valorie? Carmen said she came down here a few hours ago, but she hasn't come back to the office. Is she still here?"

Sonny's eyebrows knit together. "No. She left about an hour and a half ago. Did you call her?"

"Yeah she's not picking up. We were going to prep for the Miller case next week."

Sonny quickly pulled out his phone and dialed her number. "One second." The dial tone rang twice before Valorie's voice came through the receiver.

"Hi, sweetie," Valorie said cheerfully.

"Hey, Val. Where are you?"

She paused. "I'm at my office going over paperwork. Why?"

Sonny sighed. "Um, never mind. It's nothing. I'll let you work." He hung up the phone and went for his coat. "Something's not right."

"What do you mean?"

"Valorie just lied to me. I gotta go find her." Sonny pushed past Peter, who followed him down the hallway.

"What are you talking about, Carisi? Where is she? Is she alright?"

They stopped at the elevator. "She's fine. But something's wrong and I think she'll only talk to me." The doors opened and the men stepped inside. "At least I hope so."

* * *

The afternoon traffic was busy on Grand Street as a light snow flurry outside the window of the studio. Valorie ignored the people passing on the sidewalk. The pain in her right leg was excruciating, but the braces that pressed tightly to her knee and ankle helped her power through. She moved gracefully to the music in her head. The sound of her pointe ballet shoes thumping on the wooden floor echoed through the empty room.

She knew that what she was doing would only irritate the injury in her leg. But dancing cleared her mind. To people like her, ballet was a second language. The history it brought to her pained her heart, but she couldn't stop herself from loving it. It was a part of her.

Valorie tried to transition from a spinning plie to an arabesque when the muscle in her right leg gave out and she went toppling to the floor. She let out a shaky breath as she took the weight off her hip. Groaning, she stretched her leg out in front of her. Valorie untied the ribbon in her pointe shoe and adjusted the ankle brace. She hissed in pain as she tightened the laces on her knee brace. The wool lining chaffed against the fabric of her tights and cut into her skin. She did her best to relax the muscle with a heavy breath, but it didn't work. She huffed in defeat and rested her head in her arms, using her left knee as support.

"I never thought I'd see you in that outfit again."

Valorie turned, glancing over her shoulder at Sonny. Her cheeks blushed a light pink. He was talking about when they first met, back at Fordham. She was rushing to their first lecture in immigrational law. She wore black leggings with baby-pink leg warmers and strappy flats. A bubblegum, long sleeved crop-top showed off her thin waist. Her bright hair was tied into a messy bun atop her head. The only thing that was different were the crooked glasses that she wore back then. She remembered how flustered Sonny got when they accidently bumped into each other when entering the lecture hall.

"And I hope to God I never have to see that mustache again," Valorie joked as she pushed herself up off the floor.

Sonny rolled his eyes. She chuckled. The thick pointes of her shoes tapped on the floor as she walked across the room. He had two coffee cups in his hands. He smiled down at her.

"So, you found me, huh?" She took one of the cups from his hands.

"What are you doing here, Val?"

"I can't just go on a break once in a while?"

"You didn't answer my question, doll."

Valorie sighed. "You're sometimes too smart for your own good." Sonny watched as she made her way to the benches along the wall where her gym bag was. She sat and untied the ribbons of her shoes, slipping them off, and replacing them with flat ankle boots.

"Valorie, please?"

She looked at the floor. "Stone thinks the only way to put Miller away is for me to testify…"

Sonny gave her a confused face. "You said you could handle Miller."

She hid her face in her hands and sighed. "Yeah. Yeah, I did."

"But?"

"But I'm not sure if I'll be able to handle having my entire life, all my mistakes and my family… being picked apart, like anything I say could be a lie because I couldn't handle to truth to be out."

Sonny sat on the bench next to her. He put his arm around her, and she rested her head on his shoulder. He could feel her starting to sob. Her breaths came in hiccups. He held her closer, trying to calm her.

"Hey, Angel. Shh. It's alright."

"No. No, it's not, Dominick. All I want to do is protect the people I care about most."

"Did Miller threaten you?"

Valorie wiped tears from her flushed cheeks. "Not in so many words but…" She exhaled shakily.

"Valorie," Sonny said gingerly. "Please tell me. Let me help you. Protect you."

"I'm not the one that needs protection, Dominick," Valorie snapped, getting up from the bench and walking around the room. "Miller came to my office, before he was even a suspect in any of our cases and told me that he knew about us. He tried to make a pass at me. I turned him down. The next thing I know, my apartment is broken into, details of my father's closed murder case from twenty years ago come out to discredit me. And the DA suddenly doesn't want me in the public eye anymore. Miller went after everything I stand for already. I won't have him go after the last person that I love." Her breath hitched.

She slipped up. Her eyes were wide, and she turned to face an equally surprised Sonny. He placed his cup on the bench and slowly walked up to her. she tried to back track. "Sonny, I-I'm sorry," Valorie stammered. "I know it's too soon and you're probably freaked out about it."

Sonny silenced her rambling with a heavy and passionate kiss. His hands cupping her face as he held her close. Valorie returned it; her hands racking through his greying hair. A full minute past, Sonny wasn't about to stop. Valorie's lungs started to burn in her chest, and she regretfully pulled away. He continued to kiss her cheeks, forehead, chin, anywhere his lips could reach.

"Sonny," she breathed.

He pecked her lips once more. Resting his forehead on hers, his icy blue eyes starred deep into the rainbows of colors that melted his soul.

"Did you mean it?" Sonny asked. His thumbs stroking her face. "When you said you loved me?"

Her hands caressed his. She chuckled, "I didn't think I'd be the first one to say it."

Sonny laughed, "God, I love you. So much." He kissed her again. "No matter what happens, I'll love you to the ends of the Earth, Valorie Xavier."


	6. Bella Notte

The clock on the bedside table ticked on through the early minutes of the morning. Sonny woke up sometime around six in the morning. He had the day off to be in court when Valorie testified. Right now, he couldn't stand the idea of waking her up. Every morning for the past month, he's woken up to her sleeping or smiling, lying by his side. Every morning, just like this one, Valorie was curled up on her stomach, cuddling with her arms around his waist. She yawned, stretching her arms above her head, and turning her back to him.

Sonny groaned, pulling her to his chest. Her fiery curls were a mess from the night before. He smiled at the early memories that were fresh in his mind. His fingertips grazing over the soft, silky skin of her stomach. His lips left a trail of gentle kisses along her neck. He paid extra attention to the red bruises he gave her.

"Those are your fault, you know?" Valorie moaned, peeking open her eyes and smirking.

Sonny chuckled against her throat, nibbling at her collar bone. "So sorry, gorgeous." His voice was rough and gravelly from just waking up. Valorie gasped as she felt his hands trace the marks he made on her hips and thighs. "Let me make it up to you?"

She bit her lip, giggling. "I thought I wore you out last night. You couldn't get enough?"

Sonny flashed her a wicked smile before disappearing under their bedsheets. He pulled her legs over his shoulders; his teeth scrapping along the tender flesh of her inner thigh. "I'll never be able to get enough of you, doll."

His mouth and tongue worked on her pussy. Her lips fell open in a silent moan and her back arched above the mattress. "Sonny," she breathed. Her nails digging into his skin, leaving crescent shaped indents on his shoulder blades.

He growled against her but didn't stop his teasing.

"L'amour, I have to be in court at nine…Ah… We don't have time for this right now."

"I'll be quick, I promise."

"Last time you said that, we were up until three in the morning. I can't trust you when it comes to how quick you are."

Valorie hooked her legs around Sonny's chest and flipped him onto his back. She smirked down at his surprised face. She bit back her laughter. Her eyes sparkling with joy as the man under her brushed a piece of her hair back to look at her face. Her hands trailed up his chest and caressed her face. She bent over, gently bringing his lips to hers and kissing him, hotly.

After a few minutes, she pressed Sonny's shoulders to the mattress. Valorie pushed off him; her bare fee touching the slightly cold wooden floor for the first time that morning. She giggled at Sonny groaning in frustration. His eyes followed her movements to the ensuite.

"Baby," he whined. "Seriously?"

"What, Sweetie?" she asked innocently. The light from the bathroom casted her naked body in a heavenly glow. Valorie arched her eyebrow at him, a knowing smirk planted on her lips. "Is something wrong?"

Sonny sat up on the edge of the bed. He chuckled, shaking his head at her. "When did you become such a tease?"

She cocked her head. "How long have we known each other?" She asked jokingly.

He huffed, falling back on the bed, his hands over his eyes to block the sunlight that started to peek the into the bedroom window. Her twinkle of laughter filled the room and fell on his ears. "Sonny?" Valorie cooed cheerily to get his attention.

Sonny made a noise of acknowledgment, glancing toward her. She leaned on the door frame; bottom lip pulled between her teeth as she smiled. He pushed himself up on his elbows; the bedsheets falling over his waist and in his lap.

"I have two hours to get ready before court. If you'd like to join me in here?"

Before she could finish the thought, Sonny was off the bed with his hands around her waist. His lips moving roughly against hers. He pushed her into the bathroom, kicking the door closed.

Sonny would be shocked if they weren't called in for a noise complaint. Valorie's moans echoed off the tiles of the shower. Her legs were gripping him tightly around his waist. His face was buried in her shoulder. She was trapped between Sonny and the glass door of their shower. Panting heavily into the steam-filled air, eyes shut, and head thrown back in pleasure.

Her nails grated along his back. Fingertips ghosting over the scratches, that turned into red welts, she left just hours before. One of Sonny's hands tangled in the wet cascading locks that fell down her back, while the other supported her waist as his hips thrust into her. Hot water dripped and rolled down their bodies. Soft lips kissed and sucked at Valorie's throat, leaving red marks on her skin.

"Dominick." Her moans came out in a high pitch. She tightened around him, whispering sweet nothings in his ear in French and English as she came crashing down. Sonny followed her soon after. Valorie was panting, her forehead resting on his, her lips peaking his lazily.

"Angel," his voice was deep and raspy, sending chills down Valorie's spine. "You're absolutely perfect."

She chuckled, untangling herself from around him. Reaching behind him, she turned the water off and left the shower. Sonny watched her wrap a towel around her slim figure. She rolled her eyes at him.

"You better hope you didn't make me late."

* * *

"Please state your name for the record."

Valorie sat up on the witness stand. The marks on her neck were hidden under a ruffled ruby red blouse and slim, black suit jacket. Her hair was pulled back in a high ponytail and her bangs were clipped back in a bump on the top of her head. Two thin spirals framed her face.

She exhaled slowly, "Manhattan ADA: Valorie Xavier."

Her eyes wondered around the courtroom. They landed briefly on Sonny. Her heart skipped and a slight smile twitched on her lips. Then she looked at the defendant. Rob Miller glared at her, as if he could disintegrate her from across the room. Valorie's attention was brought back to Miller's lawyer.

A short, pudgy man with thinning hair circled around the floor. "Ms. Xavier. Can you please explain to the court your relationship with my client?"

Valorie scoffed, "I have no relationship with him. Through, I'm sure he would like to think we had one."

"Why do you say that?"

She cocked an eyebrow at him, "Your client doesn't seem to take rejection very well, Counselor."

"When was the first time you met Rob Miller?"

"He approached me at the 'Lawyers of New York' gala in May."

"You two had a conversation?"

"Not exactly."

The man mocked surprise. "Care to elaborate, Ms. Xavier?"

Valorie sighed. "I was at the bar. My date took a phone call. Rob Miller started a conversation, unprovoked and unwanted. When I rejected him, he seemed to be surprised by that. He flirted and only got more aggressive when the actions went unreciprocated."

"And your companion for that evening was who exactly?"

"Objection," Peter called from his place at the table. "Relevance?"

"Overruled," Judge Catano responded. "Witness may answer."

Valorie bit her lip. "My date for that evening was detective Dominick Carisi."

"The same detective that arrested my client?"

She rolled her eyes. She saw Sonny shift in his seat. "Mr. Miller was arrested by the Special Victims Unit. Detective Carisi just so happens to work there."

"Huh. Seems to be too much to be a coincidence. Don't you think?"

"No. I don't. And I don't think my personal relationships should have anything to do with your client."

Biegal paused, walking to the file of papers next to Miller. Her looked through the file. "Who is Ezekiel Michaels?"

She perched her lips. "He is my father."

"And where is he now?"

Peter said again. "Objection, your honor. Relevance again?"

"Goes to the witness's credibility."

"Overruled."

Valorie crossed her arms and sat straighter. "Ezekiel is in Greenhaven for the murder of my mother, Veronica."

"Is it fair to assume that you could see men like my client, like your father, as dangerous criminals because of past childhood trauma?"

"No. I see your client like that because he came to my office and verbally threatened me. Was that a fair assumption?"

"Your honor?"

The judge chimed in, "Ms. Xavier, please only answer the questions you are asked."

"I'm sorry, your honor."

She nodded at the counselor, "Please continue, Mr. Biegal."

"Thank you, your honor." Beigal addressed Valorie again. "Do you have a close relationship with your father, Counselor?"

"No. The first time I saw Ezekiel in twenty years was last September when he gave SVU the name of the man that disclosed a sex ring that he could work for to get a reduced sentence.

"When he declined, Miller threatened me personally. That's when Ezekiel started contacting me. I had no idea about it. But when I found out I was personally involved in the case, I recused myself."

"Oh. How convenient for you."

"Objection. Ms. Xavier is not the one on trial here."

"Withdrawn." Beigal paused. "Ms. Xavier, one last thing, do you have a personal vendetta against my client?"

Valorie chuckled. "No. Before a few months ago, I had absolutely no clue who he was."

The lawyer perched his lips. "Nothing further." He sat back down.

"Mr. Stone," Catano said. "Your witness."

Peter stood up, buttoning his suit jacket. "Good morning, Ms. Xavier."

"Good morning."

"The defense wants to dig into your personal life. So, I have to ask, have you ever had any sort of intimate relationship with the defendant?"

"No."

"Did you have any knowledge of Miller's involvement with the Fifth avenue sex parties? The ones that Lieutenant Benson and SVU found six underage girls?"

"No. From what I know, those parties have been going on for at least a year and a half. I was working in Brooklyn at that time and had no prior knowledge of these parties until a month after my transfer to Manhattan."

"After a suspect in a rape gave SVU information about the sex parties, correct?"

Valorie nodded. "Yes, that's right."

"It was during this investigation that you started a personal relationship with one of the detectives from SVU? Detective Carisi?"

"Yes. I informed the district attorneys office and requested to be taken off the case."

"Mr. Miller's attorney suggested that you and Rob Miller had a relationship. Is that true?"

"No."

"Was Mr. Miller in your office on September 25 of this year?"

"He came unannounced."

Peter leaned against the jury box. "And what transpired during this meeting, Counselor?"

Valorie sighed, "At first, he tried to ask me out for drinks. I tried to politely decline. When I did, he got aggressive and insisted to giving him a chance. I felt threatened. When I tried to leave, and asked him to leave, he grabbed me by the arm and told me to, quote 'Watch my back'. He then made verbal threats against me and detective Carisi."

Peter looked back at Valorie. "So, Miller came to you for a personal matter. Not because you were involved in the investigation against him, but because he wanted to pursue a sexual relationship with you?"

"That is correct."

"This is ridiculous," Miller exclaimed in a sudden outburst.

"Mr. Miller," Catano said angerly. "Please speak through your counselor or you will be held in contempt."

"Mr. Xavier," Peter continued. "Two months ago, your apartment was broken into. Is that correct?"

"Yes," Valorie answered.

"Did you know the men that did it?"

"No, I did not."

"Did they know you?"

"Not personally, no."

"So, why _your _apartment, Ms. Xavier?"

"When the men were interrogated by the police, they admitted to being hired by Rob Miller to break into my home. Whither or not they were meant to harm me is unclear, and I haven't been back since."

Peter nodded in agreement. "Why are you here testifying today, if you know the defendant has tried to intimidate you into silence before?"

Valorie's eyes glared at Miller, a slight sparkle of mischief flashed in them. "No matter what the defense thinks they have on me, it's nothing I can't handle."

"Thank you, Counselor."

"You may step down," Judge Catano told her.

She nodded and got up from the stand.

"Any other witnesses, Mr. Biegal?"

"At this time, we request a recess, your honor?"

"We will continue after lunch." Catano hit her gavel sending a harsh noise echoing throughout the courtroom.

Miller stood up from the defense table. Valorie marched past him and his eyes followed her. She stopped in the isle, meeting his eyes. Sonny stood next to her; a comforting hand rested on her lower back. His voice was low in her ear, "Come on, doll. Let's go."

She nodded and let him wrap an arm around her waist to lead her out. She leaned her head on his shoulder and his lips pressed a kiss to her forehead. The anxiety she felt all morning melted away. The couple walked into the lobby, arm-in-arm; the early afternoon sun streamed through the windows and covered the marble floor in golden light.

A cold chill filled the room as Rob Miller stepped out of the Part doors. His icy eyes bore into Valorie from across the lobby. He marched in her direction, with purpose.

"You've got some nerve, Xavier."

Sonny pulled Valorie away, blocking her with his body. "I'd think about what you're doing."

Miller glanced at Sonny. "This doesn't concern you, Detective."

The men stared each other down. Valorie pulled Sonny away, her voice chiming in his ears. "Sonny, let's just go home."

He glanced down at her. His eyes softened and he nodded. They turned to the elevator to leave, but Miller wasn't done.

He called after Valorie. "I thought you'd be smarter than this."

She turned to look at the man that addressed her, a sour look on her face. "Excuse me?"

"When are you people going to learn that those who mess with me don't typically get happy endings."

"Are you seriously making threats right now?"

Miller stepped closer, so only Valorie could hear him. "You could've had anything you wanted if you just opened your legs for the right person."

Valorie landed a hard blow across Miller's face, sending a shockwave through the lobby. Her eyes were swirling storms of rage. Her lips light; perched in a thin line. A gravely voice escaped her throat.

"Burn in Hell, you son of a bitch."

Sonny began pulling her away. "Val. Stop. He's not worth it."

Peter came rushed down the hall, pushing through the small crowd that had formed around them. Miller's voice boomed in anger at Valorie as Sonny blocked her with his body. "You have to use your boyfriend to protect you?"

"The only one I'm protecting is you, pal," Sonny called back to Miller.

Peter approached the three of them.

"Mr. Miller," he said, trying to remain calm. "I suggest you leave now before you make things worse for yourself."

Miller glared at Valorie. The red mark she left on his cheek burned bright red. Her nails scratched a line from his ear to his nose. His ice blue eyes didn't scare her anymore. But she could see what was behind them, fear.

"Forget it," Valorie huffed. "I'm not going to waste any more time on this, _Connard._"

She turned toward the elevator, ignoring the angry shouting between Miller and Stone. Miller called after her, but she continued to leave. Valorie watched as the doors slid closed. Miller's face disappeared behind the reflective metal with the only persons she could see was herself and Sonny. Her cold exterior melted as the warmth of his eyes calmed her.

They were alone in the elevator and Valorie finally broke down.

"I'm sorry, Sonny," she cried against his shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

Sonny held her close, hushing her in a calm voice. "Hey, baby, it's okay. It's okay." He cupped her face in his hands, using his thumbs to wipe the small number of tears that escaped from her eyes and rolled down her face. "The worst is over. And after you testified, there's no way the jury doesn't come back with a conviction."

"You're right, Sonny. For the sake of those girls, I hope you are."

* * *

The trial went on for another week. As the temperature dropped, colder and colder, Miller's lawyer stalled with motions and dismissals. Valorie didn't have the patience to sit through days of the trail. About a week and a half after Valorie testified, she came down with a cold.

Normally, Sonny would want to be as far away from any sickness as he could. But that Friday morning, when he found her in the kitchen with a hot cup of coffee and a stuffed nose, he felt his chest warm up. She let out a small sneeze.

"I'm fine, Sonny. I can go into work."

He took the mug from her hands and she let out a hardy cough. "No, Val. You can't. You're sick."

"And you're still in the room?" she teased him, watching him take her half-empty coffee mug to the sink. "Who are you? And what have you done with Sonny?"

He chuckled. "Glad to know you haven't lost your sense of humor in this time of sickness."

"Sonny…"

"This isn't up for debate, Sweetie," Sonny interrupted.

He took her hands and drug her back into the bedroom. She pretended to object but followed him willingly. Sonny picked her up, easily. He playfully sat her on their bed. Valorie giggled, looking up at him as she sat up on the mattress.

She spoke through her congested nose. "Alright. You win."

Sonny smiled. He kissed her forehead before walking into the bathroom. While she waited for him to return, Valorie quickly used her phone to email her office and telling them she'll be working from home. She threw it somewhere on the other side of the bed. She could hear Sonny going through the medicine cabinet. Rolling her eyes, Valorie shook her head and struggled to get her mess of curly hair out of her face and into a bun.

Sonny came back a moment later with a glass of water in one hand and a bottle of cold medicine in the other.

"Here," he said handing her the pills and water. "Take these. It'll help you feel better."

Valorie sighed but took them anyways. When she was done, she placed them on the bedside table. Sonny stood in the closet doorway, tying his tie. He pulled his suit jacket and he saw her looking at him with her doe eyes.

"I have a half-day at work today. I'll be back around one-thirty. How about I bring you some lunch?"

"Hmmm… Could you stop by Victor's house? He makes the best soup and I could really use it today."

Sonny chuckled, "Of course." He grabbed his phone and keys off the bedside table. He gave he a quick kiss on the cheek before he headed out the door.

"Make sure to call Victor and Jeremy before I get off to tell them I'm coming over this afternoon. Alright, doll?" Sonny called from the doorway.

"Yes, sweetie. I love you."

"I love you too." He closed the door behind him as he walked into the hallway of the complex.

Sonny stood there for a moment, leaning against the door. A smile on his lips. His heart full in his chest. He wanted this. He wanted her, forever. Whenever he thought about the future, he couldn't picture it without her.

He sighed, shoving his hands into his coat pockets. Reluctantly, he walked down the hallway. Sonny looked back at the door and chuckled to himself. He made it to the elevator. Every fiber and nerve in his body wanted to bolt down the hall, open the door, and stay with Valorie for the remainder of the day. Before he could act on his impulse, the doors closed, and he descended to the main lobby.

* * *

Valorie had messaged him on his way to work, saying that in no way was he allowed to call in sick to take care of her. He entered the squad room, looking at his phone with a smile on his face.

"Something good, Carisi?" Fin teased.

"Nothing, Sarge. It's just Val."

"About the Miller case?" Amanda asked.

Sonny's brows knit together in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"She wasn't there this morning?"

He shook his head. "No. She caught a cold. She's working from home today."

"A cold?" Amanda scoffed.

Sonny rolled his eyes. "What about the Miller case?"

Fin chimed in. "Jury found him guilty on all charges."

Sonny's face lit up. "That's great. I'll tell Val tonight."

He sat his jacket on the back of his desk chair. Amanda eyed him from her desk. She tried to focus on her paperwork, but her mind wondered back to her partner. The sharp ring of the office phone out her thoughts.

Fin picked it up. "Sargent Tutuola, SVU…"

Amanda bit her lip and looked down at her desk.

"So," she started. "How's is it?" Sonny looked up at her. "You and Valorie?"

He shrugged, "What do you mean?"

Amanda chuckled, "She's home sick at your apartment and a germaphobe like you is still hanging around?"

Sonny breathed out a laugh to himself. "Yeah. I must've talked myself out of calling in to stay home with her about a dozen times before I even got into the car this morning."

"What stopped you?"

"Val would give me hell for worrying about her like that." He laughed. "It's crazy. I never thought I could feel this way about someone."

Amanda leaned back in her chair. "Feel like what?"

He smiled, "Like I can't live without her."

His partner blinked in surprise. She shook her head with her mouth agape. "Wow. Really?"

Sonny nodded, thinking out loud. "I think I'm gonna ask her to marry me."

Amanda sat up in shock. "Marry you?"

He looked up at her with a confused look. "Is that so shocking?"

She scoffed. "I mean, you two moved in together after what? Four? Five months? And now you're considering a huge commitment like that?"

Sonny's thick brows wrinkled together, "What is this about, Rollins? You got a problem with my girlfriend, or something?"

Amanda snorted in sarcastic laughter. "No. Of course not." She pushed herself up from her desk and marched to the coffee machine on the other side of the room. She bit her lip and fiddled with the edges of a paper cup with her fingernails. Sonny followed her, leaning against a standing desk, next to the hallway.

"No?" he asked. Looking at her with ice cold, inquisitive eyes, he waited for her to continue. She didn't. Instead, she turned to the coffee machine to fill her cup.

"Is this about what happened between you and Valorie in the squad room three weeks ago?"

Amanda paused. She shook her head. "What are you talking about?"

Sonny shrugged. "You tell me."

Amanda sighed. "Fine. I was concerned about her involvement with the case. She had a history with the defense witnesses. Her own past came up." She turned to look at her partner. "You knew about that? Hmm? Her parents? Past drug use? You don't think she'll go back to her old ways? How much do you really know about her? Huh?"

He sighed, hanging his head. "I lied, Amanda."

She blinked. Sonny continued. "Valorie told me she came to the squad room discuss a plea deal that day. I knew something else was going on with her, but I didn't want to push her."

Amanda looked down and cleared her throat. "Sonny I- "

He interrupted her quickly. "I know Valorie has had her demons. And God knows I've tried everything in my power to help her through them, and we are by no means perfect people." He sighed. "I love her, Amanda. I want to start a family with her someday."

Amanda scoffed. "Oh, come one, Sonny. She didn't tell you anything that happened?"

Sonny's lips perched into a thin line. He huffed out a heavy breath through his nose and shook his head. "You know, Rollins, if I didn't know any better, I would think you were jealous of my girlfriend."

"Please." She pushed past him, walking back to her desk. "Why would I be jealous of that ballerina barbie doll?"

Sonny sneered. "You know Rollins, at one point I thought I felt that way about you, a long time ago." That got her attention. She looked up at him. "And when they passed, I saw you as my best friend, my partner. I hoped you would support me and Valorie. And now that I'm seeing everything with clear eyes, I think I finally understand."

He was interrupted by a small vibration in his pocket. Sonny pulled his phone out of his pocket and glanced at it for a moment before grabbing his coat from his chair.

"Hey, Sarge?" he called to Fin. "I gotta go. It's a family thing. Mind if I cut out early?"

Fin nodded, "Sure thing. Rollins and I can hold down the fort. It gets slow around the holidays anyways."

"Thanks." Sonny left soon after. He didn't even say goodbye before turning and leaving the squad room.

Amanda sighed, sitting back in her chair as she watched him leave. She felt an old, unfamiliar pain in her chest. A feeling of lose, almost. She cleared her throat and distracted her feelings with her work.

* * *

A light snow flurry started as Sonny started up the steps of an old brownstone house in the East Village. He remembered coming here with Valorie just a few weeks before. Her foster fathers invited them over to their home for dinner. And of course, Sonny went with her to meet them. They were extremely happy to see them. They shared Valorie's childhood stories. She blushed hard and hid her face in Sonny's shoulders when the embarrassing middle school stories.

He knocked on the wooden door and waited for an answer. Sonny only stood out in the cold for a moment before a smiling man with bright chestnut and silver hair opened the door. His brown eyes had a sparkle in them. He had to be in his mid-fifties. The wrinkles around his eyes indicated a long and happy life. The sounds of classical music and young children echoed throughout the foyer of the house. He wore a thick maroon sweater and black slacks. His fuzzy holiday socks were hidden under blue and white slippers.

The older man smiled warmly at the detective. "Sonny," he said extending his hand in a welcoming gesture. "It's great to see you again."

The two men shook hands. "You too, sir."

"Sir? I told you, Sonny. There's no need to be so formal."

Sonny chuckled, "Sorry, Victor. Force of habit. Did Valorie call you?"

Victor stepped aside, letting Sonny into the brownstone. It felt homey and warm. Colorful Christmas decorations were being hung by two young children and a man with platinum hair and a matching outfit to Victor. Sonny waved at the man, Jeremy, who paused putting silver and gold tinsel on a large evergreen tree to greet the detective.

"Yes," Valorie said. "She did." He led Sonny through the house, into the kitchen. He sighed "Poor kid. She always used to get sick during the cold weather when she was younger."

Sonny stood at the kitchen island. Victor set a large container of French onion soup on the counter between the two of them. "It's her favorite." Victor said. "As soon as she has this, she'll be back to normal in no time."

"Thank you, Victor."

The older man smiled warmly. "But that's not the only reason you're here, is it?"

Sonny chuckled. "No. It's not."

There was a mischievous glint in Victor's dark eyes. He gestured for Sonny to sit at the kitchen table. "Jeremy, honey," he called out to his husband. "Could you join us in here, please."

Jeremy and Victor sat across from the younger man.

"What can we do for you, Sonny?" Jeremy asked cheekily.

"I would like to ask you both something?"

* * *

There was traffic in between Manhattan and Staten Island. Brooklyn was busy with people on the street, and the fresh snowfall meant sidewalks were white and sparkling with crystals. Children were laughing and playing on neighborhood stoops, throwing snowballs and playing tag.

Sonny stared ahead, driving south to his parents' home. One of hands gripped the steering wheel, while the other was holding Valorie's hand. She sat in the passenger's seat. Her thumbnail stuck between her teeth, being chewed anxiously. She looked at the passing red brick buildings, counting doorways, streetlamps, anything to distract her.

Sonny squeezed her hand to get her attention. "Val, you really shouldn't be nervous. It's just my parents."

Valorie snorted. "When was the last time you brought a girlfriend home to meet your parents, Sonny?"

He shrugged, "Point taken."

"I'm sorry," she sighed. "But, from what you've told me, your mother can be pretty judgmental of the girls you have brought home."

"You don't have to worry about that."

Valorie looked at him with a cocked eyebrow.

He paused. "Really. She's not that bad."

"Mhmm," she hummed. But Sonny could tell by her tone that she wasn't convinced.

"Val. Baby. Don't worry. It'll be fine."

He brought her hand to his lips; kissing her knuckles gently to calm her down. She sighed and looked back at him. She smiled, defeated.

"Alright. I'll give them the benefit of the doubt."

"Thank you, Angel."

Valorie was silent for a moment. "What if they don't like me?"

Sonny scoffed. "They're not. Baby, I promise you, they're going to love you. You know how I know?"

She blinked at him with bright, sparkling eyes.

He continued. "Because I love you."

Valorie snorted, "That's a bit cliché, don't you think?"

Sonny rolled his eyes but couldn't help but smile at her. "Please, just trust me. Okay?"

She sighed. "Alright, Sonny."

"Hey," he squeezed her hand to get her attention again.

"Hmmm?"

"Ti amo, Bellezza," Sonny breathed in a rich, deep voice.

Valorie smiled, hiding her face in her hands. Her cheeks were blushing as red as her hair. she let out a high-pitched squeal.

"Sonny…"

She laughed. "You know, you're adorable when you get all embarrassed like that.

"Oh, mon Dieu, Sonny. Stop."

Valorie pushed his shoulder, playfully. She laughed and tucked her feet up on the seat, hugging her knees to her chest. Sonny would glance at her every now and then as the drive became consistent. Her hair was falling in thin pieces in front of her face while the rest was braided down her back. Her bright scarlet knit sweater covered the fresh marks that Sonny had left on her neck and collarbone. His eyes traveled lower, down her legs. They were hidden under sheer black stockings that reached all the way under a faux leather mini skirt. Her delicate feet were tucked away in dark ankle boots.

Sonny drove quietly, listening to Valorie humming along to Christmas songs on the radio. The humming soon turned into murmured singing. She knew she wasn't very good, and she was off key, but Sonny could see she was happy. He loved seeing her so comfortable. Like she didn't have a care in the world. They were stopped at a traffic light when Valorie caught his eyes with her own.

She giggled, "What?"

He smiled. "Nothing."

He turned back to look at the road. Valorie looked back to the window, slowly. Sonny felt his heart pounding in his chest. His mind was racing. He had to do this, today, tonight, as soon as possible.

He pulled the car into the driveway of a light grey two story colonial home. The lawn was white with a fresh blanket of snow. The trees and bushes were speckled with ice crystals. Colorful Christmas lights flickered on the porch railing.

Sonny turned off the car, and they sat in the driveway in silence for a few moments. Valorie sighed heavily. She glanced at Sonny. He smiled at her warmly.

"Val?"

She looked at him with a curious sparkled in her eyes.

He continued, "You're gonna be great."

Valorie nodded and swallowed thickly. "Okay. I think I'm ready."

Sonny leaned in and kissed her temple before opening the door. He quickly made his way to the passenger side to open Valorie's door for her. He took her hand and lead her up the sidewalk and climbed the porched steps. They came face-to-face with a white wooden door that was decorated with a large green and sliver wreath. Valorie was frozen. She stood, shaking, while Sonny reached up and knocked. She held Sonny's hand tighter than she probably should have until the door swung open, enthusiastically.

An older woman was on the other side. She was smiling happily. Her bright blue eyes matched Sonny's. There were smile lines and wrinkles around them from a lifetime of happy memories. Her blonde hair was dusty and faded with streaks of white and grey from age. She was short, closer to Valorie's height.

"Oh, mon bebè," the woman addressed Sonny. Valorie glanced at him. He was blushing pink.

"Ma, this is Valorie." Sonny introduced the young woman to his mother.

"Of course." His mother pulled her into a tight embrace. Valorie was taken aback by her sudden friendliness. The woman pulled away. "We are so happy to finally meet you, honey. Sonny has told us so much about you. Please. Come in. Come in."

Mrs. Carisi took Valorie's hands and pulled her through the threshold and into the house. Sonny followed them, closing the door behind them. Mrs. Carisi called out into the house.

"Dominick, the kids are here."

She led the couple through the hallway and into the living room of the house. The room was full of people, adults, and children. Three women, in their thirties and forties, all blonde with light eyes. One of the women was younger than the rest of them. She looked to be in her early thirties, and she held a toddler in a light pink jumper on her hip. Valorie's heart fluttered with child-like excitement.

Growing up in her foster home, Valorie always loved caring for the younger children. At ten years old, she would constantly want to hold her baby brother, Danny. Valorie would sneak into his rom on cold nights to check on him. Most of the time, Victor or Jeremy wouldn't hear him cry on the monitor, because Valorie would comfort him at the first sign of a tantrum. One morning, when Danny was around a year old, Jeremy walked into the nursery to find Valorie asleep on the rug next to his crib.

Mrs. Carisi introduced Valorie to her daughters, Sonny's sisters. Bella was the woman with the baby. She said her name was Lily. Valorie's heart raced when Bella let her hold the small child. Lily looked up at the redhead, curiously. Her chubby little hand reached up and touched her cheek. Valorie's eyes lit up with happiness. Lily grabbed her finger and started shaking it while giggling, happily. Valorie looked back at Sonny, her mouth agape, and her eyes near tears with joy.

Lily started babbling nonsense. Valorie listened to the child as she made incoherent conversation about Santa Claus and how she has been good all year; how she asked for ballet slippers and a new dress for her favorite doll. Valorie smiled and sat on the floor with the young girl. Lily crawled out of her arms to get her doll from her mother's bag. As she brought it back over to show it to Valorie, Bella sat down next to the young woman.

"I've never seen Lily attach to someone that fast," Bella said with amazement lacing the accent in her voice.

"Well, I'm pretty good with kids."

Sonny watched as Valorie and Bella sat and listened to Lily cheerfully talk about her toys. He smiled warmly at the sight. Something inside him told him that this was right, this was what he wanted. Valorie fit in naturally with his family. He wanted her to be in his life, for as long as he could.

"Sonny," Mrs. Carisi pulled him out of his thoughts. She nodded towards the kitchen, implying for Sonny to follow her. He followed her, glancing back at Valorie momentarily. His father was sitting at the table. He got up to greet his son with a hug.

"Sonny," Dominick said. "It's good to see you, my boy."

"You too, Pop."

"So," Mrs. Carisi chimed in. "what did you want to talk to us about?"

Sonny had called his parents a week ago to tell them he and Valorie would be coming over for the holidays. Though he had something personal to discuss with them.

"Well," Sonny started as he sat at the table with his parents. "I've been seeing Valorie for a while now."

"Yes," Dominick said cheerfully. "and she's a beautiful girl. Very charming."

"Oh, yes," Mrs. Carisi added. "Just a wonderful girl."

Sonny chuckled, smiling dumbly at the ideas that passed through his mind. "Yeah. She's the best. And I love her very much. So, I wanted to ask you". His parents waited in anticipation for him to continue. He cleared his throat. "With your permission, I'd like to have what Nonna left. To give it to Valorie?"

His parents looked to each other with knowing smiles. "Angela?" Dominick addressed his wife. She sighed happily, giving her husband a smile. Angela took Sonny's hand from across the table. She squeezed it reassuringly before she left the kitchen; marching up the stairs with purpose.

"This is quit a big step, Sonny," his father said, getting his attention. The two men got up from the kitchen table. Dominick placed his hand on his son's shoulder. They watched the girls in the living room from the adjoining doorway. "I hope you're sure you want to take it."

Mr. Carisi's voice faded away into Sonny's ears as he watched Valorie with his niece. The young woman held Lily's hands above her head as she twirled in a small circle, stumbling only slightly before catching herself. The little girl let out a garble of laughter and clapped her hands with Valorie. Lily started jumping to the other side of the room to show her mother what she learned, and Valorie caught Sonny's eyes. She smiled sheepishly. Lily came running back to her, taking her hand in her much smaller ones and trying to spin again.

"I've never been surer about anything else. I love her. And I can't imagine my life without her."

Dominick chuckled, "Then you're ready."

"Hmm?" Sonny hummed looking at his father.

"There was something my old man told me before I asked your mother. He said the best way to make sure you're ready to take that next step, is to imagine your life without that person. If there's no way you can, then you know."

Sonny smiled. Angela came back downstairs. She smiled at her son. She handed Sonny a small black box. Mrs. Carisi cupped his face in her hands. Her eyes sparkled happily. She pulled Sonny down to her level to kiss his forehead.

"I'm so happy for you, il mio bambino," she whispered for only Sonny to hear.

He smiled. "Thanks, Ma." His voice came out soft. Mr. Carisi took his wives hands and pulled her away from their son and into the living room. Sonny stayed at the doorway, leaning against the trimming, looking at Valorie smiling and laughing with his family. His heart felt full and he couldn't help but smile. He wanted to keep this moment with him, forever.

Her twinkle of laughter echoed through the room as she engaged in a conversation with his younger sister while his niece sat on her lap. Lily caught his eyes and happily trotted over to him, taking his hand, his fingers mostly, "dragging" him into the room and next to Valorie. Sonny sat by her, leaning back on the couch. Lily sat between them. Sonny rested his hand on Valorie's, who absent mindedly laced her fingers with hers.

The toddler looked between the two of them. Lily tugged on the sleeve of Sonny's sweater to get his attention. He bowed down so she could whisper in his ear.

"I like Ree," Lily whispered. Sonny chuckled at the name Lily called Valorie.

"I like her too," he responded to the toddler.

"You should have a baby so I can have a new friend."

Lily turned away to play with her doll, not realizing how much she made her young uncle blush with her innocent words.

"One day, Lily."

* * *

"I still don't understand why I have to have my eyes closed?" Valorie giggled as she and Sonny walked through the doorway of their apartment.

"Just a little longer, Angel." Sonny said closing the door and locked it behind him. He shrugged off his coat and put it on the rack in the hallway before doing the same to Valorie's. She still had her eyes closed tight while Sonny lead her to the center of the room.

"Now?" she asked.

"Not yet," he said somewhere in the room. She bit her lip and huffed, but she smiled; jittering impatiently.

"Sonny," she whined in a tone of voice that she knew made him weak. "I don't like surprises."

A beat of silence passed before Sonny spoke. "Okay, now."

Valorie blinked open rainbow eyes to see their living room covered in the twinkling ropes of white lights that they had put up for Christmas. Her eyebrows knit in confusion, but she laughed when she didn't see Sonny in front of her. She slowly turned around as she spoke. "Sonny, what is going on".

Her voice stopped in her throat when she saw him behind her. A sheepish smile on his face; down on one knee with a unique ring in his hand. Valorie gasped, covering her mouth with her hands, "Sonny," she breathed.

Sonny swallowed thickly, pushing his nerves sown so he wouldn't break down when he finally spoke.

"Valorie Elise Xavier," he said. "I love you, more than you know."

Her eyes teared up and she nodded her head frantically. "Yes," she cried in excitement.

Sonny held up one finger to silence her. "I've been preparing this for a while, I need to get through it."

Valorie bit her lip in a smile. "Yes. Sorry," she laughed. Sonny started again but was quickly interrupted by Valorie again. "Yes," her voice was teasing, and she giggled at the faux frustrated look on Sonny's face.

"You drive me crazy sometimes, Angel. And I wouldn't trade it for the world. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, it you'll let me." Sonny sighed heavily. "Valorie, amore mio, cuore mio." He paused for what felt like forever for Valorie as he took her hand in his. Her world was frozen. The small rose gold band was edged with small flowers that looked like white lilies. They circled a small, uncut white gold diamond. It was stunning.

The important question fell from his lips, bringing her back to reality.

"Will you marry me?"

Valorie nodded excitedly, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "Oui. Oui bien sûr." She laughed when Sonny flashed a blinding smile. He carefully slipped the ring on her left hand. The diamond glinted, reflecting the twinkling lights on the walls. Valorie held his face as she leaned in to capture his lips. She kissed him senseless, not wanted the moment to slip away like a memory.

Sonny stood tall; his arms circling around her waist. He deepened the kiss, lifting her off her feet. Her legs wrapped around his long torso as he pulled her flush against him. Valorie pulled away, smiled happily. She kissed him again, small pecks on his nose and cheeks.

He chuckled, "So, is that a yes or…"

Valorie smirked, burying her fingers in his dirty blond hair. She pulled him back to her lips, kissing him, passionately. Sonny gladly kissed her back. One of his hands slowly slipped under her sweater, gently brushing over her soft skin, while the other racked through bright hair. Waves of crimson fell past her shoulders. He eagerly made his way the short distance down the hallway to their bedroom.

As he pushed through the door, he pulled away to catch his breath. Valorie continued down his neck. She impatiently tugged at his shirt, pulled it over his head, and threw it somewhere in the room. He groaned as he felt Valorie bite gently at the skin between his neck and shoulder. A mischievous giggle tickled against him. Sonny held her up as her nimble fingers worked on the buckle of his belt.

"Sei forrutamente bello," he groaned deeply in her ear, sending a noticeable shiver down her spine. Sonny kept whispering praises to her. She felt like she was on fire. Valorie pushed him back to sit on the bed as she straddled his lap. Her pupils were blown wide and dark with lust. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach as she looked down at Sonny's face.

She bit her bottom lip, stroking his cheeks tenderly with her thumbs. Sonny brushed a curl out of her face. She leaned into his touch; his warm hand caressed her face gently. Sonny kissed her forehead lovingly.

He whispered, low and soft, his words thick in her ears. "I love you, Valorie Xavier."

Valorie felt ecstatic. She was overwhelmed with happiness. She felt like she could cry. Her stomach was doing back-flips and wouldn't calm down. Sonny was so sincere and full of love. Love for her.

She smiled, warm and jubilant. "I love you, Dominick Carisi, Jr." Valorie laughed at the look of faux annoyance that flashed over his face at the mention of his full name. Sonny silenced her laughter by pulling her into a heated kiss.

He loved her. And she loved him. For years, Sonny was content with being alone. But now, he couldn't be without Valorie. He wouldn't know what to do with himself if he didn't have her. That night, as she lay next to him, sleeping, Sonny's mind raced with thoughts about their future. They would get married. Move out of the city. Get a house and raise a couple of kids, maybe two or three. Get into stupid fights about nothing and making up moments later. Christmas mornings and birthday parties. Lazy Sunday afternoons. And spoiling the grandchildren when they come to visit.

Sonny absentmindedly ran his fingers through the amber tresses that fell past her shoulders. He pressed his lips to her forehead. Valorie sighed, snuggling closer to Sonny; her nose brushing along his throat. He felt her lips against his neck, gently peppering kisses on his skin. Her eyes were closed, as if she were still asleep. Sonny buried his nose into her curls.

Valorie yawned. "Chérie," her voice came out raw and soft from sleep. "It's late. What are you still doing up?"

He smiled, pulling her close to his side. "Couldn't get to sleep, doll?"

Valorie hummed, running her hand over his bare chest. He sighed, taking her hand in his. Sonny kissed her knuckles before resting their hands against his heart.

"Is everything alright?" She asked sleepily.

"Yeah, Angel," he whispered. "Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay," Valorie slurred as she drifted back into sleep. "I love you."

He breathed out a small chuckle. "I love you, too," Sonny said softly. He knew she couldn't hear him, but he wanted to say it. He wanted to shout it from the rooftops. It made everything seem real. He laid back against the pillows, looking up at the ceiling, trying to find a pattern in the darkness. The sound of the traffic on the street below and Valorie's soft snores lulled him to sleep.

Sonny slept soundly knowing that in the morning, Valorie would be next to him. And she would be there the next morning, and the next, until the end of their days together on this earth. His mind was at peace finally. Sonny's world made sense when Valorie was right by his side.

And he wouldn't change it for the world.


End file.
